Lost And Found
by SilverCarnation
Summary: Usagi loses her family, her house was emptied and is now up for sale. What is she going to do? Will the Baka Mamoru help her? COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

"**WAHHHHHHHHH!** Oh man, I'm gonna be late _agaiiin_ Miss. Haruna's gonna **_kill_** **meEeEee**" Usagi moaned as she began rushing about the house getting ready for school. She had just woke up a half hour before school and the clock seemed to move a little faster. "By mom!" Usagi spoke as she grabbed her schoolbag and began to shove on her shoes. "By bunny. Oh, and remember, we won't be here when you come home. Shingo is going to the hospital for the lung transplant remember?" Her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, spoke as she handed her daughter her lunch. Usagi froze as she made to grab her lunch, and looked up at her mother with only her eyes moving. "What lung transplant? I don't remember **anything** about a lung transplant" Usagi spoke in a monotone voice as she stared at her mother. "Really?" Her mother spoke, "I could have sworn I told you". "MOOOOM! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" With that Usagi raced past her mother and bound up the stairs to her brother, Shingo's, room.

'Geez Mom!'Serena thought,'people can die during these things!'. Usagi threw Shingo's door open and raced to his bed and seized him in a chokeing embrace. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for playing a trick on me yesterday, Shingo! I can't wait for the tricks you are going to play on me when I get home! Be careful!" With that last word she squeezed him tighter and let go and rushed out of his room before he could say a word. 'I hope Shingo will be alright" Usagi thought as she snatched the lunch from her mother's hands and raced out the door.  
Usagi raced down the street muttering as she wondered how her mother could forget a thing like a lung transplant. As Usagi turned the corner she ran into someone, sending her flying to the ground. Usagi acted as if nothing had happened and collected herself and was soon raceing down the street at top speed.

"Wow, no insult or anything. What is up with her today?" Mamoru whispered to himself as he lowered hs shades and watched the odango-haired blonde, turn the corner at the end of the sidewalk. Surprisingly Usagi made it to school on time, just as the bell rang, and didn't receive detention...for once.  
The day went by unusualy slow as Usagi prayed that Shingo would make it through the lung transplant without any problems. The last bell of the day rang and usagi raced out of the classroom before anyone had even grabbed their books. "Oh wait, Mom said they wouldn't be there when I got home. So what am I hurrying for?" Usagi muttered as she turned the last block before her house.

Slowly her house came into veiw and their was a flame-red truck parked in her drive-way. A tall, well-built and balding man was hammering a 'FOR SALE' sign into the front lawn of her house. "Excuse me," Usagi began, "But why are you putting a for sale sign in the front lawn of my house?". The man stopped hammering and looked up as Usagi. Slowly he shook his head and a pitying expression took place on his face, "You didn't hear did you? It was on the news. The family that lives her was in a car crash on the way to bring their son Shingo to the hospital for a lung transplant. I'm sorry you had to find out by means of me.". "They died then?" Usagi asked, her voice shakeing as she watched the man head back to his truck. The man thrust the mallet into the bed of the truck. He turned and nodded slowly in reply before walking around the side of his truck and climbing into the drivers seat.

Usagi watched, shell-shocked at this news as the truck pulled out of her drive-way and soon became a blure from the tears welling in her eyes. "No! THEY AREN'T DEAD!" Usagi yelled as she ran to the front door and inserted her house key into the key-hole.  
Usagi raced franticaly throuh the house, half-expecting her family to jump out from the next room screaming 'FOOLED YA!'. "The furniture is gone...everything is gone" Usagi whispered as she dragged her feet to her room. Her room was nothing but an empty shell just like the rest of the house. Usagi walked to her parents's room; this was empty as well, but through her tears, Usagi could see two things lying on the floor. She picked them up and surveyed them. One was a small picture of her and her family and the other was her mother's most prized possesion, her triple rowed pearl choker with a small golden pendant hanging from it. Serena put the choker on and made her way through her house and back downstairs. The house seemed dead and grey at the absence of her family and the furniture that used to cover every inch of floor.


	2. CH1 Unexpected Help

Usagi clutched the picture of her family to her chest and slowly left the house and dragged her feet down the sidewalk and into the park, thinking nothing, just crying. When Usagi had reached the center of the park she ran onto the freshly mowed lawn and dropped to her knees near a cherry blossom tree and looked up at the sky. The clouds were blackening and the distinct sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Usagi covered her face with her hands, 'Why? Why did they have to die? Shingo! Mama! Papa!'. The people walking around her starred at her in interest as to why she was crying, but continued on their way. Rain began to fall around her but Usagi kept her face covered and just listened to the people laughs and scream as the rain began to fall. The ice cold rain pounded her back far harder than in the shower; the rain hurt, it was falling so hard. Usagi threw her hands in the air and yelled, "GREAT! MY FAMILY IS DEAD, I HAVE NO HOME OR MONEY OR CLOTHES OR ANYTHING, AND _NOW_ IT IS _**RAINING**_!". Usagi's throat suddenly began to hurt real bad; she had strained her throat too much with how loud and high-pitched her scream was. Usagi just layed down on the ground and continued sobbing. Not even two seconds after this Usagi heard through all the thunder and the sound of the rain hitting the ground, someone yelling her name, 'Odango Atama?'.  
The voice was hard to make out who it belonged to through all the noise from the storm. 'If it is Mamoru-baka, my life is over. This is so humiliating, I'm soaked, crying, hurting, and miserable...' Usagi thought. A hand seized her left upper right arm and another gripped her left shoulder. Someone was pulling her up to her feet. Once they stabled Usagi on both feet, the hands let go and moved to her hands that still covered her face. The hands slowly and gently pryed Usagi's off of her face. Her eyes slowly opened, and she gasped at who she saw...Mamoru-baka. "Great..." Usagi muttered as her eyes flicked to the ground. 'Beautiful,' Usagi thought, 'my bra probably shows through my soaked, white shirt and HE will see, so embarassing...'. Mamoru wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders and clutched her to him as he began to walk, pulling his jacket off and giveing it to Usagi to put on. Usagi of course wondered why he was helping her, but was grateful for the little bit of heat his body gave to her right side. Usagi was dragging her feet and felt Mamoru struggleing to walk and pull Usagi along at the same time. 'I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about my feet dragging' Usagi thought. After quite a while they arrived in front of a thirty story apartment complex. Mamoru guided Usagi up the ten marble steps leading into it. Inside the complex, the lobby was made of marble as well and had ten tall white collums with golden trim bordering the lobby, in between each of them was a door with a golden knob. Mamoru led Usagi to the door nearest them and they came into a short hallway, the end of the hallway had a elevator and to the left of the elevator the hallway led into another. The two made their way to the elevator; once inside Mamoru pressed three and then zero. Acouple minutes later their was a 'Ding!' signaling the elevator had reached the top floor. 

Usagi was very cold and was shakeing violently and her teeth were chattering as Mamoru led her out of the elevator and a few doors down the hallway. He inserted a key into the keyhole and let the door swing open. He didn't speak until the door had been closed and locked and he had removed his shoes, "So, your family was killed in a car crash? It was on the news. I am sorry, my parents died in a car crash as well, that was when I was young, six, actually". Mamoru surveyed Usagi for a second before dissapearing into his room and comeing back a moment later holding a t-shirt and pair of flannel pajama bottoms; each looked like they would fit him. He motioned to Usagi to come to him. She hesitated for a moment before walking over to him, rubbing her arm nervously.

"You don't need to be nervous. I was just going to have you take a bath so you can warm up and get out of those soaked clothes. I'm sorry you have to wear my clothes, but I heard you screaming in the park, and by the sounds of it, you don't have any. I'll take go shopping tomarrow to get you some. You don't need to wear my clothes if you don't want to. But I want you to wear isomething/i, I think you will agree with me on that.". This last statement received a weak smile on Usagi's part. Mamoru went into the bathroom and began to draw a bath for Usagi. A moment later he emerged and let Usagi in, closing the door behind her he made his way over to the couch and waited for her to finish.

"I feel so bad for Usagi. She didn't deserve this, not at all. Did they not think of her when they emptied her home?" Mamoru whispered to himself. A moment later Usagi emerged from the steaming bathroom, in one of Mamoru's t-shirts that the sleeves reached past her elbow and the bottom went to below her knee. The blue and black flanned pajama bottoms were only kept on Usagi's waist from the drawstring in the waist band and Usagi stepped on the bottoms as she walked. Usagi's face was still tear strewn and she was still shakeing with sobs. She saw Mamoru on the couch reading a book and rubbed her arm nervously again, unsure of what to do now. Mamoru glanced up at her and set his book down. He stood up and made his way to his room and came out holding a folded up cott. He unfolded the cott in the corner of the liveing room and unfolded a blanket and layed it down on the cott. He unfolded another blanket that was draped over the side ov the couch and placed it, open, ontop of the first. He dissapeared into his room again and came out with a pillow and set it on the head of the cott.

From the look on Usagi's face, he could tell she was unsure of weather or not to sleep there. "Don't worry, the blankets are not from my bed neither is the pillow. Now go to sleep, if you would feel better, I can go to sleep too. At this Usagi stirred and spoke, "NO!...umm...I mean, you don't have to go to sleep, I am fine. Acctually, with what has happened lately, I don't think I can sleep, I feel wide-awake.". Mamoru put his hands in his pockets and looked at Usagi, standing next to the bed he made her. Usagi shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and he spoke, "Do you want something to eat? You look as white as a ghost". "No, thats okay. I am not all that hungery..." Usagi spoke, 'What? No comment like, 'Wow, odango _isn't_ hungery? Thats a new one.'? Mamoru is acting really weird in my opinion...'.

Mamoru turned and entered his kitchen and emerged a few minutes later holding a steaming cup of hot liquid that Usagi guessed was tea, and a bowl of soup. "At least _try_ to eat something, Odango Atama." He spoke as he handed her the bowl of soup and gave her her tea. Usagi huffed and carefully set her bowl in her lap. She reached up to her buns and un-did them, letting her brilliant mass of long golden hair fall freely. "There," Usagi spoke with anger in her voice, "Now you can't call me 'Odango Atama' anymore. But I can still refer to you as 'Mamoru-Baka' because you are a baka and there is nothing you can do about it". Her last sentence caused a smile to form on her face. But Mamoru did not smile, he only frowned at Usagi. "Why did you do that?" He began, referring to her takeing her odango's out of her hair, "You looked fine with them in...". Mamoru attempted to put her odangos back in, but failed. Usagi gave a small sigh and after a couple of minutes, spoke, "Here...". She managed to put her odangos back in in less than a minute.

Mamoru was sighlent for a moment before speaking, "Well, you better start eating it before it gets cold. It took me forever to make it. It is deliciouse, really.". Usagi threw her hair behind her shoulders and lifted her spoon and began to eat. The hot soup sent a wave of warmth to every part of her body, all the way to her fingertips. "This is wonderful. Thank you. But, I am still not that hungery." Usagi spoke, handing the bowl back to Mamoru. "Its alright. I understand." Mamoru spoke softly. He walked into the kitchen, emptied the bowl and dispensed it into the sink to be washed. "For some reason...the first time I saw Usagi smile today, even as weak as it was, my heart lept...I can't figure out why. It isn't love though...is it?...I can't love iher/i.' Mamoru thought as he watched Usagi from the kitchen, stare into her tea cup as she traced the rim of it with her thumb, 'But, I wouldn't know if it is love would I? I haven't been in love before, not once...not once before. Ha! Listen to me! The thing I idon't/i want is the first guess I jump to.'.

"Mamoru-Baka? Are you okay?" A sweet, concerned voice broke into his thoughts. Mamoru blinked and turned his head to see Usagi standing next to him, her eyes finding their way into his. "What? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine..." Mamoru spoke as he glanced over at the slideing glass doors leading onto the balcony to brake the lock Usagi's eyes had made with his. The rain was calming as it battered against the glass. "No you're not," Usagi declared, "You're in love". Mamoru started, "I am inot/i I repeat inot/i in love!". Mamoru's heart began to beat fast as he saw Usagi smile again. Except it was different this time; her smile was a calm, happy and understanding smile. Mamoru noticed this and spoke, "Wh-What?". Usagi too, starred out of the glass doors leading onto the balcony and sighed. "Well, I always get that look too. The look where your eyes glaze over and you look sort of like you're day dreaming". "Thats because ibyou/i/biare/i day dreaming." Mamoru spoke. Usagi didn't shoot a insult or anything back, but shook her head, in short turns, slowly. "No," She spoke in a thoughtful way as her eyes became glazed over themselves, "It wasn't because I was day dreaming, unless you want to call it that. But, I was thinking about someone, a boy acctually. Suddenly Usagi jumped out of her dazed state, realizing what she had just said, 'Oh, no! That was so embarrassing, talking about that to Mamoru-baka!'.

Usagi groaned in frustration and put her arms on the counter, brushing Mamoru's, and thrust her head into them. "I can't stay here. It isn't right. My mom wouldn't want that. She would be furious with me." Usagi spoke. After this, her body began to rack with furious sobs again. "Do you have somewhere else to stay? If so, go." Mamoru spoke. It was then that he knew he had said the wrong thing, exactly the opposite of what he wanted her to do too. Usagi stopped crying and shot up-right, "UGGGH! WHY, IF I AM iBSUCH/i/b A PROBLEM FOR YOU, DID YOU BRING ME HERE? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING?". Usagi shot out of the kitchen as fast as a bullet and ran to the appartment door, Mamoru following her. She stopped just before the door. Mamoru stayed cautious to run after Usagi if she got some wild idea to make a run for it. But instead, Usagi threw her arms into the air and let out a great moan of frustration. She spun on her heel and stormed back into the liveing room and over to her bed.

"Odango, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!" Mamoru pleaded. Usagi didn't reply, she just layed there, faceing the wall. Mamoru sighed and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him, in frustration with himself. "I can't even go a day without makeing her upset. Ughh...what is it with me? As if she hasn't had a bad enough day!" Mamoru spoke as he sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hand distractedly through his hair.

Usagi was standing on the other side of the door with her ear pressed against it. Suddenly the door opened and Usagi fell in and tumbled into a clearly surprised Mamoru. "Umm, sorry, I shouldn't have been listening, its none of my-"No, I am glad you heard me, you deserved to. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what you thought. What I meant was, If you have somewhere else to go, you can go, you don't need to stay here. But, if you don't, you are going to stay here." Mamoru cut Usagi off. Usagi smiled brightly and flung her arms around Mamoru. Mamoru's heart began to beat faster than ever and, though surprised by Usagi's quick forgiveness and her hug, returned the hug gratefully.


	3. CH2 A Frightening Phone Call

Usagi let go of Mamoru, smiled and looked at the clock, it was six thirty in the evening. There was a knock on the door and Usagi jumped and looked at Mamoru, "Who is that?". "No clue." Mamoru replied, shrugging and walking to the door. Usagi moved out of veiw of the door, leaned against the wall, and listened carefully. 

" Hello, are you Chiba Mamoru?" A familiar female voice came. "Yes, I am. Can I help you?" Mamoru's voice spoke. "Umm, do you know where Tsukino Usagi might be? I know you two aren't exactly the best of friends but I thought..." The female voice trailed off. There was a short sighlent moment before Mamoru's voice spoke again, "Who are you? How do you know Miss Tsukino?". "I am her friend from school, Naru. I heard about her family on the news and ran straight to her house but she wasn't there. There was a for sale sign in the front lawn. I am so worried about her. Now, do you know where she is or not? Because if you don't then I am wasteing highly valuable time to find her!" The voice exploded. 'Naru!' Usagi thought happily. Just hearing Mamoru's voice, Usagi could tell that he was shocked by the explosion, "Uhh...ri-right this way...".

A couple of seconds later Naru came into the room followed by a shocked Mamoru. Usagi moved away from the wall. Naru turned and almost pushed Usagi over with a forceful hug. "BUNNY! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT YOUR FAMILY BUNNY!". Naru began to cry with Usagi. "I wish I could stay longer, I really do but my mom will be worried about me if I don't get home in ten minutes and it takes about that long to get home. Good By Bunny, I'm soooo sorry. Take care." Naru spoke a moment later as she let go of Usagi, tears still streaming down her face, turned and left the appartment.

"Here..." Mamoru said a moment later as he held out a tissue for Usagi. Usagi reached out and took the tissue, her fingers brushing Mamoru's. Usagi wiped her tears away with the tissue and sniffed. "I'm feeling kinda tired. Good night I guess" She spoke as she turned and walked over to her bed. Usagi was far more tired than she thought. A moment after she layed down, she was drifting to sleep.

Usagi's eyes opened and she found herself veiwing a white ceiling. "It was _all_ a dream. Thats right, a dream and nothing more. My family is alive, I am not in Mamoru's apartment and I am in my own pajamas." Usagi whispered. Usagi heard a male sigh comeing from her left and the sound of a door snapping shut. 'That is Mamoru and this wasn't a dream...Well, the shred of hope was nice while it lasted.' Usagi thought sadly as she raised her head, groaned and let it fall back into her pillow with a soft '_thump_'. "Odango? Your awake already? Wow, its early. I was expecting you would slee-SCHOOL!" Usagi screamed, cutting Mamoru off as she sparang out of bed and tugged at her hair. "I HAVE TO GO TO _SCHOOL_ TODAY! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT _SCHOOL_ I DON"T HAVE MY UNIFORMS! THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO WEAR!" Usagi yelled as she tugged at Mamoru's shirt she was wearing. "Woah, calm down, I'll take care of it." Mamoru said lightly as he placed his hands on Usagi's shoulders and pushed her back down onto the cott. "What are you going to do? Have me wear _your_ uniform?" Usagi asked in a non-enthused, monotone voice. Mamoru's eyes widdened, "Uh, no, I was going to call the school and say we won't be in school today.". Usagi starred at him, "What are you going to tell them then?". "The truth of course. Well, the truth of _your_ absence anyway. I'll make up some excuse for me..." Mamoru spoke as he ran his hand through his silky black hair. Usagi sat, thinking for a moment, trying to cook up some excuse for Mamoru when she noticed something that made her blush furiously. Mamoru noticed this, "What is it?...Oh, I see. Sorry.". With that Mamoru walked back into his room. "He didn't have a shirt on! I can't beleive he didn't have a shirt on! That was so embarrassing!Gee bunny, to you lately; everything haveing to do with Mamoru has been embarrasing." Usagi muttered to herself, burying her face into her hands.

When Mamoru emerged again, Usagi didn't look up. "It's alright, I have a shirt on. Sorry, Odango. I'm not exactly used to haveing girls around my house. I haven't had any stay the night or any over here even to visit at all. I'm not a guy who would do that. To tell the truth, I haven't ever even dated a girl." Mamoru spoke. Usagi peeked through a space in her fingers, he was indeed wearing a white t-shirt. She put her hands down as Mamoru walked over to the black leather couch a foot away from Usagi's bed, with a distant expression on his face. 'I wish that baka would tell me whats wrong with him! It makes me worry about him when he looks like that! Baka...' Usagi thought as she watched Mamoru sit on the couch and sigh as he looked out of the glass slideing doors that led onto the balcony. It had stopped raining and the sun was out, the lighting was perfect and calming to Usagi. She looked at the clock, it was five thirty eight am.

Usagi stood up and walked slowly past Mamoru and the couch and walked over to the slideing doors. She lifted a gentle hand and opened the lock and slid the doors so they retracted into the walls and the threshold to the balcony was clear except for the baby blue sheer curtains hanging overhead. A soft, cool breeze blew into the apartment and the curtains swayed slightly. "Mmmm..." Usagi spoke as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air that wafted past her. She steped out onto the balcony and folded her arms on the railing. The sounds of Tokyo filled her ears, cars honking, people chatting as they walk.

'I miss my family so much. Even though I have friends that care about me...I feel so alone. I can't beleive this has happened. What am I going to do?...nothing, that's what I am going to do, nothing. I can't do anything. I feel so bad for people who don't have any family...now...now I know how they feel.' Usagi thought as she gazed out at the busy streets of Tokyo. "You aren't alone you know. Remember, I lost my parents too." Mamoru spoke as he folded his arms on the railing next to Usagi. Usagi jumped, 'Did I say think that out-loud!'. "Yeah, but...I don't have anyone who cares about me like a family would or anyone who loves me. I just...can't take it!" Usagi cried as she buried her head in her arms and began to shake with sobs.

"Odango..." Mamoru whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder. He let go a moment later and walked back into the apartment. A few moments later the smell of pancakes and bacon drifted out to Usagi as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Usagi turned and entered the apartment. She could see Mamoru in the kitchen walking over to a small booth near a window. Usagi walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. Mamoru turned around and jumped at the sight of Usagi, "Umm, hungery? I made you some breakfast, it is on the table already". Usagi sat down in the booth near one of the plates, Mamoru sat across from her near the other plate. "After I finish eating, I'll go get you some clothes. Unless you want to be wearing my clothes from here on out, I think I should." Mamoru spoke as he began to eat.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked the question that had been on her mind ever since Mamoru brought her back to his apartment. "Doing what"  
"Doing, this!" Usagi spoke as she showed Mamoru the clothes he had given her to wear the evening before. Mamoru put on a bewildered look and slowly spoke, "What? I don't get it.". "Gee, and I thought you were smart. Helping me, Baka! Helping me!" Usagi exploded. Mamoru sighlently surveyed Usagi for a moment before speaking, "I don't know why.". Usagi's mouth fell open, "You are an odd one...feh! doesn't even know why he helps someone...whole lot of brains he has..." Usagi spoke. Mamoru sighed, "You aren't just anybody, are you?". Usagi sighed and the two continued to eat in sighlence for a moment. 'What does he mean by, 'You aren't just anybody, are you'? I don't get it...' Usagi thought as she poked at her eggs with her fork. "You really want to know why I helped you?" Mamoru spoke as he put his fork down on his plate. Usagi looked up and nodded once. "The reason is because I...I...I have to get ready to go." Mamoru spoke, with that he quickly picked up his plate, dispensed it into the sink and made a b-line for his bedroom. Usagi stared after Mamoru for a moment, "He is doing all this for me because he has to, 'get ready to go'? Yep, just as I thought he's a baka." Usagi whispered to herself.

Mamoru took a shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. 'I can't beleive I hinted it...wait, Mamoru, what are you telling yourself? That you may _acctually_ have feelings for Odango Atama? Nonono...I don't...right?' Mamoru thought. After he got dressed and ready to leave, he put his wallet into his pocket and spoke to Usagi, who was sitting on her bed, "I called my school and said it would be a week before I was back in school because I was comeing down with flu-like symptoms. I also called your school and told them that you wouldn't be in for a week either and they had seen the news, so they know why. Well, I'll be back soon. See ya'." Mamoru spoke just before he opened the door and left the house.

Usagi sat on her bed for the entire hour after Mamoru had left. "I hope Mamoru comes back soon. I don't like being alone. Not at all." Usagi whispered to herself. The phone rang and Usagi hesitated before picking it up, "Hello?". "Usagi! It's Mamoru! He's at the hospital, he's been attacked by a youma! I'm on my way to pick you up right now." Andrew's urgent voice spoke from the other end of the line. As Usagi heard this her blood turned to ice. "He...was attacked?" Usagi muttered as she automatically put the phone in the cradle and held a hand to her mouth.


	4. CH3 An Unheard Confession Of Love

"NO! MAMORU! This can't be happening, this isn't!" Usagi screamed as she bound towards the door of the apartment. She flung the door open and raced through the threshold and down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the down button next to the elevator. "COME ON ALREADY!" Usagi screamed at the elevator. A moment later the elevator doors opened and she hurried in and pressed '1'. "If ianything/i happens to Mamoru...what'll I do? I can't...I can't live without..." Usagi's whisper trailed off as the elevator began to move down. A moment later there was a 'ding!', the elevator had reached the ground level. Usagi had only just noticed that most of the mucles in her body were soar, probably from the beating the pouring rain had given them the previous night. Usagi raced out of the elevator and down the short hallway, to the golden-knobed door. Usagi quickly flung the door open, mabey a bit too quickly; the door quickly swung open and a second later there was a loud, echoeing **'BANG!'**. The door had slammed into the wall. Usagi ignored the sudden erie sighlence that filled the once chattering room as well as the fact that the dozens of people in the lobby, had turned to look at her. Instead she raced the ten feet to her left that led to the exit of the apartment complex. 

Usagi shivered as the chilly morning air whipped at her skin as she raced down the marble stepps to the sidewalk. She stopped suddenly as a flame-red convertable quickly and violently spun into a half circle and came to rest in front of Usagi. Usagi lept back as this happened, just to be sure she wouldn't get her feet run over. Usagi looked to see who the driver was, he had sandy-blonde hair and a worried expression took residence on his face. He wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers. "Motoki-chan!" Usagi sighed as she approached the car. "Get in." Motoki spoke, though the point in it was unclear because Usagi was already climbing into the passenger seat.

Once Usagi had closed the door and almost had her seatbelt latched, Motoki sped off at top speed. Usagi went white and her insides gave a great lurch as Motoki swerved around other cars that were obeying the speed limit. "Motoki," Usagi gasped shakily as she clutched her hands tightly at her sides, "What the heck...are you trying...to do...GET US KILLED?". Usagi watched as Motoki jumped and glanced breifly at her. "No, I just want to get to Mamoru as fast as possible, don't you?" Motoki replied. "Of course I do! But, we'll be landed in the hospital with him if you don't...slow...down!" Usagi gasped as they narrowly missed a cat that wrongly decided to cross the road at that moment. Motoki didn't slow down and Usagi sank into her seat and closed her eyes. Usagi felt the wind whipping her face and opened her eyes again, they were comeing into traffic and Usagi gulped before looking menacingly at Motoki and screaming his name warningly at the top of her lungs.

Motoki glanced anxiously at Usagi and began to slow down. Usagi sighed with great releif and closed her eyes as her highly tense mucles relaxed somewhat. "Too late," Motoki began calmly, "We are already there.". Usagi opened her eyes and glanced to her right, there stood a tall white building larger than the complex that Mamoru stayed at. Motoki turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Usagi didn't wait for him to open her door, instead she got out on her own.

Motoki raced to the doors of the hospital, Usagi right behind him. Once inside the hospital, they made their way through the tons of people to the reception desk. Usagi bent her knees and put her hands on them as she tried to catch her breath. "Do you know what room Chiba Mamoru is in?" Motoki asked the receptionist. The receptionist was a very young, very pretty, red headed girl. She had bright green eyes and her skin was fair and smooth. The receptionist stoped typing and converted her forest green eyes from the computer screen to Motoki; she smiled and spoke, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. He is on the first floor, room eleven.".

"Thanks" Motoki spoke just before he turned and followed Usagi, who had already heard the woman and started ahead, to the stairs. "Doesn't the first floor deal with poison?" Usagi asked worriedly as they hurried up a short flight of maroon carpeted stairs. Motoki looked at Usagi with widened eyes, "It does? Thats just igreat/i...". "Yeah," Usagi muttered as she entered the first floor, "Just great...". Usagi stood at the doorway they had just came through, and her eyes trailed along the golden numbers hammered into the door...one...two...three. Usagi's eyes moved faster...eight...nine...ten...beleven/b. Usagi hurried down the hallway followed by Motoki and stopped at room eleven. Hot tears streamed down her face as she slowly raised her hand and placed it upon the cool, golden colored metal doorknob. She twisted it and let the door swing open.

Mamoru came into veiw; he was propped up against pillows in a white-sheeted bed. His jet-black hair was messed up, but just a little and the sheets rested at his waist. His abdomonen and torso was wrapped in gause with something red...blood, on it. The sun filtering into the room iluminated Mamoru's calm face, makeing him look as handsome and peaceful as ever."MAMORU!" Usagi burst as she ran to his side and dropped to her knees. She gripped his hand, lifted it slowly to her cheek, closed her eyes and cried harder than ever. "No!" Usagi gasped.

Motoki walked over to the other side of the bed and sat in a chair, sadly surveying his friend, Mamoru. He transfered his gaze to Usagi, 'That is the first. I haven't ever seen Bunny like this before. The person I'd least expect her to be sad about is Mamoru. But, then again he is...well, still; It is a bit extereme for Bunny to hold his hand.' he thought. "Umm, bunny. There is something I have to tell you, and also something I want to ask you. I think I'll ask you the question first, but you aren't required to awnser. Do you...love Mamoru?" Motoki spoke as he looked at the blonde across from him.

Usagi's eyes shot wide-open and she looked at Motoki, "What...what makes you think that?". Motoki raised an eyebrow to her, "Well, look at you now. And the way you ran out of the apartment complex...". Usagi glanced at Mamoru and then back to Motoki, 'He knows...He KNOWS!'. "Wouldn't any human being who knew a hurt person do that?" Usagi asked. Motoki shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right". "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Usagi questioned. Motoki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm...Mamoru...Bunny, see the bandages on Mamoru's stomach and torso? Yeah, well...the Youma attacked him there. The nurse that called me said the youma cut him pretty bad, the cuts are a little less than half an inch deep. They will scar him most likely...if he lives. What is more, the claws of the youma were poisonus and...he, Mamoru, was poisioned.". Usagi started to cry again and held Mamoru's hand tighter and closed her eyes.

"Um, Usagi. I am going to go to the cafeteria. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I'll be back in a bit." Motoki spoke as he stood from his chair. Usagi watched as walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later Usagi closed her eyes, still holding Mamoru's hand to her cheek and sobbing. His hand was wet from her tears, but so was her face so she noticed no difference. "Mamoru...You...you can't...die...you can't...leave me. Because I...I lo-," Usagi paused for a moment to think and continued, "I love you. I should have and wish I had said that eternities ago, but I missed my chance for you to hear...I regret that...so...so much.". Usagi opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru, half hopeing he had been awake and heard her. But, no, he was asleep.

A nurse entered the room a moment later and when she saw Usagi, she smiled brilliantly. "Good, your here. Are you the one who lives with him?" the nurse asked. Usagi cringed at the words, i'lives with him'/i that didn't sound good at all, then she nodded. "Good. When he wakes up, after we do some tests on him, he can go home. All you need to do is change his bandages and clean the wounds." The nurse spoke. Usagi stood up, "He can't go home, he is poisoned and may die!". "Oh no-no-no-no-no, you have it all wrong. He needs to take this medicine for a week and he will be fine. I promise.". Usagi eyed the nurse, "But why is it iI/i have to clean the wounds and change his bandages?". "Because," Began the nurse, "I can't trust he will change them and clean the wounds because if it pains him he may think, 'why bother', and not do it. So, to make sure he does, I ask you to do it for him.". Usagi sighed and looked at Mamoru before nodding. "Great!" The nurse said enthusiasticaly before turning and leaving the room.

Usagi took Mamoru's hand and laid it against her cheek. She really wanted to hold his head and whisper it would be alright, but knew that would be a mistake. Besides, what if he woke up? Usagi's eyelids became heavier and heavier. Usagi strained to stay awake. She closed her eyes, 'I'll rest for a minute, only a minute...' Usagi thought.

"Do you lo..." familiar voices from far away it seemed, came to Usagi's ears. "...No way!...Um, actually...well, can you keep a secret?" another highly familiar voice spoke. "Of course I can." The first voice came. "Well, I do...I...I really do Motoki. If someth..." the second voice rang in Usagi's ears before she faded back into unconsiousnous.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to notice that she was stareing at tan fabric. She yawned quietly. "I can't beleive this happened to me..." The second familiar voice from before, that was Mamoru's, spoke. Usagi's heart began to pound as she heard his voice. Usagi turned her head, the lights were dimmed but the room was illuminated by the moonlight pouring into the room. Usagi's eyes glided over the room and then to Mamoru. Motoki was no longer there, they were alone. Usagi shifted her position so she was sitting in the chair then mentaly slapped herself for makeing noise when Mamoru's eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, drifted from the moon to Usagi. Usagi started to cry again but covered her face and tried to not sob out loud.

"Usagi..." Mamoru's soft voice spoke. Usagi didn't move her hands to look at him, she didn't want him to see her cry. 'Wait...did he just call me iUsagi/i?' Usagi thought.  
"Usagi, please, can you come here." Usagi's heart began to race even faster as she slipped out of the chair and walked over to Mamoru's bed. When her thigh bumped into the bed she stopped. Two hands, Mamoru's hands, rested on her shoulders and pressed on them lightly, trying to make Usagi sit down. Usagi knew Mamoru wasn't strong enough to make her sit so she sat down on the bed. Mamoru's hands moved off of Usagi's shoulders and stopped on her hands and gently pulled them from her face, this happened last night in the park.

"Usagi-" "Mamoru, I'm so sorry!" Usagi wailed, cutting off Mamoru. Mamoru's expression became baffled,"For what?". "Its my fault you...you...are hurt. It is all my fault. If it weren't for stupid me needing clothes you wouldn't have been attaked!" Usagi spoke. Mamoru's eyes became hard and angered, "It isn't your fault! If I hear another thing out of you like that, you are going to have to wear my uniforms to school.". Usagi smiled faintly at this last sentance as did Mamoru. They looked at each other in sighlence for a moment. Usagi felt her cheeks get hot and quickly turned away, 'he can't see me blush, that would give it all away!'. They were sighlent for another moment before Mamoru caught Usagi off guard, "Odango...what...what is love like?". Usagi's eyes widdened and she looked at Mamoru with high surprise, "What?". "What is love like?" Mamoru repeated. "Umm, it, uhh...This is hard to explain...Umm, well, it is when someone sees a guy, or in your case a girl and you think about them all the time and no matter how hard you try you can't get them off your mind. When your around them, your heart beats horribly fast and you feel like you will goof up and say something stupid, or talk to much and all you want to do is be in their embrace or embrace them. You want to be with that person forever and never let them go. You turn green with jelousy when you see them with another person and just want to pull them away...And...if something...if something happened to that person...or they rejected your love...you could die...from the pain you feel...". Usagi turned her head away as the tears returned once more.

"Then I am in love with her...Motoki is right." Mamoru thought out loud. "What?" Usagi asked as she swung her head back to look at Mamoru, her golden locks of hair falling over her shoulders. "What?" He said. "You just said, 'Then I am in love with her...Motoki is right.'. In love with who? Come on, tell me. I won't make fun of you or anything." Usagi spoke with a bright smile even though she felt unexplainably hurt that he didn't love _her_. "Uhh...nobody, I don't _love_ anyone Odano Atama!" Mamoru shot at her as he crossed his arms and looked away with a scowl on his face. "Oh..." Usagi spoke in a downcast voice as she looked at the floor.  
"Oh, well, umm...sorry I asked. I guess I should head back home then...see you later...". Usagi stood up and tried to fight back the sobs as she made for the door. 'Come on you baka, say something to her! Don't let her leave!' Mamoru thought. "Usagi." He spoke, but he was too late, she had left.


	5. CH4 Mamoru's Guilt

Mamoru, feeling guilty, picked the phone up from its cradle and dialed Motoki. The phone rang five times before there was a click announceing the phone had been picked up on the other line. "Hello?" Motoki's groggy, tired voice came. "Motoki, its me, I need a favor, It is really important." Mamoru spoke urgently. "What is it? I was sleeping, y'know!" Motoki spoke. "Pleeease Motoki, I need and want you to check on Usagi! She, I hope, is at the appartment. I realize it is late, but PLEASE!" Mamoru pleaded desperately. "Isn't she there with you, I thought she was asleep?" Motoki spoke again, now wide awake. "Yeah, well...she woke up and...I...she..." Mamoru trailed off. Motoki sighed, "What did you do Mamoru? Yeah, I'll go check on her..." Motoki spoke before a click anounced he had hung up. Mamoru put the phone in the cradle and shifted under the blankets and cringed as a sharp pain passed through his wounds. 

Motoki threw the covers off and hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "I can't help but wonder exactly what DID Mamoru do...". Motoki shoved on his sneakers and raced to the front door and swung it open and raced outside. He jumped over the car door and into the drivers seat. He jammed the key into the ignition and started the car. He pulled out of his drive-way and sped down the street towards the hospital. He passed the hospital and was heading to Mamoru's appartment when he saw a blonde, odango haired fourteen year old walking down the street. He slowed down a great deal so that he was driveing next to the sidewalk at the same pace as Usagi was walking.

Motoki looked over at Usagi, her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her and she was holding a hand over her mouth. "Hey, Bunny" Usagi stopped and looked at Motoki. "Need a ride Bunny?" He asked as he motioned for her to come to him. Usagi walked over to him and got into the car. Motoki turned and headed back to the hospital. "Wait! Where are you going?" Usagi asked. "To the hospital, to see Mamoru." Motoki replied. "NO! I can't, I don't want...to even be in the same room as him." Usagi spoke as she looked at the moon.

"Fine, I'll take you back to the appartment, but first. You have to tell me why you don't want to see Mamoru." Motoki spoke as he parked on the side of the rode and turned off the ignition. "I...that's not fair!" Usagi protested. Usagi stopped, "...Okay, then. mabey it is.". "Mamoru loves somebody..." Usagi muttered as her face went slightly red and she played with her hands embarrasedly. "And what is wrong with that?" Motoki pressed on. Usagi turned on him, "You know very well what is wrong with that, don't you? I know you do, I can see it in your eyes. You are very easy to read!". Motoki put on a shocked expression, "Yeah, acctually, I do. Usagi, I don't think you quite understand something...but I'll leave that for Mamoru to explain. I will take you back to the appartment and you will talk with him tomarrow okay? Okay.". "Acctualy, Motoki, I want to see Mamoru...".

"Okay." Motoki replied as he got out of the car, followed by Usagi. They made their way through the hospital to Mamoru's room. The door was open and Mamoru was visible straight ahead of the doorway. Motoki peered in. Mamoru was holding his head in his hands and mumbling. Motoki was alarmed, Mamoru seemed pretty distracted.

Usagi walked around Motoki and was about to go in the room and speak but Motoki clapped a hand over her mouth and put an arm across the front of her shoulders. "Shh.." Motoki whispered as he turned around the corner with her. He shushed her again and released his hold on her and her mouth. They both poked their heads around the doorframe and saw and listened to Mamoru.  
"It's all my fault, me and my big mouth! If something happened t-HELLO MAMORU!" Motoki cut Mamoru off in an unusualy loud voice before Usagi could hear him and understand what was wrong. Motoki stood in the doorway, blocking Usagi's entrance and watched as Mamoru hurridly wiped away the tears that threatened to flow. "Come ON, MOVE it!" Usagi's voice boomed behind Motoki as she beat on his back. Motoki moved out of the way and Usagi walked slowly into the room.

Usagi looked at Mamoru's reddened face and then back to the floor. "Why is your face red?" She asked in a semi-scared voice. Motoki and mamoru exchanged urgent glances, each thinking the same thing, i'What should we tell her? The truth?'/i. "I...Uh, from anger! Thats why! Am I not allowed to like anybody, huh! Everytime I say I may love someone, are you going to run out like that?" Mamoru exploded. Suddenly a pain bolted through his wounds and he bent over, holding his torso and chest. His face contorted with pain and a unnoticed grunt of pain escaped him. The pain passed nearly as fast as it had come and Mamoru straightened up.

"I...its just that...you..." Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes, though she was feet away, her eyes shining whith tears. Her face became red and she collapsed to the floor, not bothering to cover her face. Sobs escaped her and she thought, 'How embarrasing this is for them to see me like this. I must look so pathetic.'. Motoki and Mamoru glanced at eachother again. As Usagi continued to cry, Mamoru felt a sharp jab of saddness poke at his heart. "I'm sorry mamoru, you are right...I'm just a selfish stupid person who wishes her most important dream would come true. I'm sorry Mamoru, I hope you won't stay mad at me...well, I...I think I'll go home now. See you tomarrow I guess." Usagi sobbed. She stood up, with some difficulty. She bowed to Mamoru and then to Motoki before picking up her purse and exiting the room at a normal pace.

Once she had left the room and left them well out of earshot, Motoki and Mamoru shot wide-eyed glances at eachother. "Well, so much for your theory that she doesn't return the feelings." Motoki spoke in a shocked voice. Mamoru was shocked, happy, sad all at the same time. He was overjoyed that she liked him back, shocked as well, and sad that he had made her cry. The image of her reddened face and her hurt, crystal made tear filled eyes, was stuck in Mamoru's head and refused to leave.

Usagi sighed and wiped away her tears as she walked into Mamoru's (And now hers as well) apartment. She locked the door behind her and went to kick her shoes off when she had noticed for the first time that day, that she hadn't been wearing any for the whole day. Usagi set that thought aside, not really careing. "I am being such a baby. I have no right to keep Mamoru from loveing someone. He is very lonely, no parents...no brothers or sisters. I have to suck it up." Usagi spoke as she walked over to the couch. She picked up the remote and turned on the tv.

Usagi wasn't really paying attention to what was on, she was too busy stareing out the window at the darkening sky. Through the yellows, oranges, pinks and reds of the sunset, the moon was visible. Her planet, the moon. Slowly the vision before her reduced to black and she was sound asleep. She slipped from her sitting position and fell onto the couch as the remote fell from her hand and to the floor with a soft 'plump' against the cream colored carpet, the t.v still booming.


	6. CH5 A Terrible Dream

Mamoru took his key and hastily inserted it into the keyhole of his apartment door. He turned it and a small 'click' sounded as the door unlocked and swung open. Mamoru looked into the dark room, the only light being produced from the television. He gasped as he saw Usagi lying on the floor in a heap, her sunlight-gold streams of hair falling over her face. 

"Motoki, I have to pick her up." Mamoru said as he limped into the room and turned on the lights.

Mamoru," Motoki began,"you can't strain yourself, you want to heal don't you? I'll pick her u-NO! Don't touch her, I will!" Mamoru said with poison in his ususally calm and smooth voice.

Motoki raised his eyebrows at him in surprise, "Okay, sorry I worry about you. I am only your friend after all. What should I care if you hurt yourself so you can never heal?".

Mamoru limped over to Usagi and knelt down beside her. He checked her pulse, just in case something happened to her in his absence, but her pulse was regular. He put one arm under Usagi's back so her head rested in the crease of his elbow and another arm under her knees. As he lifted her, she shifted to rest on him and nestled into his chest as a soft smile graced her lips. A sudden sharp pain surged through Mamoru's wounds and he nearly dropped Usagi, though obviously not intentionaly. Motoki hurried forward and took Usagi and gently placed her on the couch.

"Mamoru, take a break!" Motoki half-screamed at Mamoru as he placed his hands on Mamoru's shoulders and forced him onto the couch. Mamoru's face was screwed up in pain and his back arched forward as he clutched his torso. The pain felt like a thousand flameing knifes jabbing at him, only ten times worse. He had never experianced pain as intense as this before.

"Something is wrong, it has never lasted this long before..." Mamoru breathed before he took another sharp intake of breath. There was a small wimper from Usagi and Motoki glanced at Usagi and his eyes widdened at the site before him; Usagi was huddled together in a little ball and tears were streaming from her closed eyes.

Usagi whimpered again and her mouth moved slightly as she muttered,"No, not my family, take me instead. Please, I beg of you, don't hurt them!". Motoki exchanged glances with the still in pain Mamoru.

"NOOOOO!" Usagi yelled, from the sound of it, Mamoru and Motoki guessed that someone or something in her dream, or nightmare rather, had killed her family.

"No, not the girls, not Motoki, please, NOOO!" Usagi screamed, the girls, Rei, Ami, Minako and Lita as well as Motoki had apparently been killed too. Usagi started to sob now and the crystal made tears that she shed, began to flow more strongly. A moment passed of her whimpering and Motoki and Mamoru exchanging anxious and worried glances before Usagi screamed shrilly and more horribly causing Mamoru and Motoki to wince.

"No,"usagi bagan as she curled into a even tighter ball, "NO! Not Mamoru! Not Mamoru...he was the only one I had left, even if we fought everyday, even if he hated me...he still...I still...love him.". The pain Mamoru had passed and he leaned against the back of the couch, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily, what he heard Usagi say in her sleep, repeating itself over and over again; 'NO! Not Mamoru! Not Mamoru...he was the only one I had left, even if we fought everyday, even if he hated me...he still...I still...love him.'.

Usagi bolted upright, still crying and looked franticaly around the room before finding Motoki and Mamoru stareing at her in miled shock. It took her a moment for her brain to register who was sitting next to her on the couch, Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" She exclaimed as she flung herself at Mamoru and wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful to not touch his wounds. Mamoru felt her warm breath on his shoulder and her tears wet his skin as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Mamoru, the shadow killed my family, it forced me to watch as it slowly killed them, Ami, Lita, Rei and Minako too! It...it killed Motoki...and," Usagi paused for a moment as if to think and continued,"And it killed...you! Oh, I thought it killed everyone, I thought it killed you all, I can't take it anymore! First my family gets killed and now this happenns to YOU! Oh, I don't know what to do an aymore, I'm so confused and I don't even know what I am confused about either, its just horrible and hurts so bad!".

Motoki, not wanting to interrupt Usagi, wrote a note for her and quietly left the apartment, and Usagi crying on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he put his arms around Usagi and rubbed her back, attempting and failing to calm Usagi down. Mamoru felt his heart tear in two as Usagi continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Usagi...actually, sorry isn't enough. But I am unbeleivably sorry you have to feel like this! I am terribly sorry you saw us killed, I'm sorry! But, Ami, Rei, Minako, Lita and Motoki, they are all here, they are still here!" Mamoru spoke desperately.

Usagi sniffed and spoke in a small voice, "You forgot you."

Mamoru closed his eyes and put his mouth next to her ear and whispered," And, of course, I'm still here...".

**--------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**------------------------------**

Hmm, wonder what's written in the note? Well, you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! Not really a cliffhanger, but I will write a cliffhanger soon, I love writeing cliffhangers. Some of my freinds know that all to well becasuse I've wrote so many, in my story _'Universes Apart'._ Well, did you like it? Please reveiw and tell me what you thought.

SilverCarnation


	7. CH6 A Hard Decision

Once Mamoru got Usagi to calm down a little, he spoke, "Umm, looks like Motoki left a note for you." 

"He did?" Usagi sniffed as she glanced at the coffee table in front of the couch. There was, indeed a note adressed to her signed by Motoki next to three large rolls of bandages and a large tube of cream. Usagi picked up the note and read it:

_Bunny,  
I have to go. The nurse gave me some tube of cream, she said it is supposed to be applied to Mamoru's wounds, it will help. She also said to replace the bandages when you apply the cream and to do this twice everyday, in the morning and in the evening. I am terribly sorry about your family, I hope you'll be alright, I really do. Take care of Mamoru, I'll come back at 8:00 tomarrow. Take care,  
-Motoki_

Usagi put down the note and at down on the floor in front of Mamoru and spoke, "Well, I guess we'd better get this over with.". Usagi gently reached for the bandages wrapped around Mamoru's torso and stomach and didn't notice him shiver at her touch.

She began to remove the bandages and spoke, "Umm...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but...how...how did this happen to you?".

Mamoru watched Usagi looke at her hands as she continued to swifly but gently remove his bandages, "I don't mind you asking. Well, I got out of the car and starting heading toward the mall when I felt something run past me, and as whatever it was ran past me, this happened. It cut me or bit me or whatever that thing does.".

Usagi converted her eyes from her hands to Mamoru's face, "So, you couldn't see the monster? It was invisible?".

"Apparently. Either that or incredibly fast." Mamoru spoke as he watched Usagi gasp as the first of his four lengthy cuts came into veiw.

"Oh, Mamoru...I'm so sorry!" Usagi whispered.

Usagi moved her hand slowly to the deep red cut but stopped, thinking better of touching it.

'I can't beleive this happened because of me. If it weren't for my need of clothes, this wouldn't have happened.' Usagi thought as she finished unraveling the last of the bandages. Usagi took the cap off of the tube of cream and squeezed some of the white cream onto her fingers. She hesitated for a moment before smoothing the cream over Mamoru's wounds. As she did this Mamoru winced, but not much. Usagi silently finished and replaced the bandages with fresh, clean ones.

'Surpriseingly, it didn't hurt that much when Odango put that cream on me, just a little.' Mamoru thought as he watched Usagi take the old bandaged and walk into the bathroom to dispose of them.

'I can't beleive Usagi said she loved me earlier, she must have thought I was asleep.' Mamoru thought. His thoughts flicked to earlier that night:

_Usagi closed her eyes, still holding Mamoru's hand to her cheek and sobbing. Mamoru smiled lightly as her two warm, soft hands clasped his hand to her cheek. His hand was becomeing wet from her tears, but he didn't care, he liked her holding his hand, he liked her tears soaking his skin; as long as it was her tears soaking his skin and her hand holding his, he was happy. "Mamoru...You...you can't...die...you can't...leave me. Because I...I lo-," Usagi paused. 'What was she about to say?' Mamoru thought as his heart beat quickened. Usagi continued, "I love you. I should have and wish I had said that eternities ago, but I missed my chance for you to hear...I regret that...so...so much.". Usagi opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru, half hopeing he had been awake and heard her. As Usagi finished Mamoru closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep again. 'She...she loves me? Usagi, **LOVES** me? **ME**? I can't beleive it, I just can't! She loves me!' Mamoru thought happily as his hear raced even faster, if possible._  
_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

'Well, I obviously love her, I found that out earlier on tonight too. Mabey I should tell her...She loves me and I love her so...And her family died yesterday so she could probably use someone to love her. It would probably help her a little at least if she knew someone loved her as more than a freind...I don't know...' Mamoru thought.

Usagi walked back into the room from the bathroom and stopped a couple of feet from coffee table and crossed her arms, she looked out the glass doors leading onto the balconey and at the moon and stars, she loved the night more than the day, it just seemed relaxing to her somehow. Mamoru watched Usagi, his eyes followed her silky golden hair from their odangoes to her heels. His gaze switched from her sunlight-spun hair to her eyes, her beautiful ocean blue eyes that leaked crystal tears when she was saddened or overjoyed. His gaze lingered on her eyes for a moment before moveing down her fair skined cheek. How he longed to carress her cheek with his hand and look into her eyes, something he suddenly wanted to do. His eyes moved to her soft, tender, pink lips. He suddenly wanted to kiss her as well, to hold her and never let go. He also missed her smile, sure, she has smiled since her family was killed, but the genuine smile that used to grace her lips hasn't been seen on them for quite some time; at least not by him. He wanted to bring the smile back. Mamoru flicked his eyes from Usagi's lips to the t.v. He quickly picked the remote up, turned the t.v off and tossed the remote back onto the couch. His sudden movement caught Usagi's eye.

"Mamoru, what's wrong? You seem kind of nervous and bothered." Usagi spoke as her gaze rested on Mamoru. Mamoru rested his elbows on his knees and sat for a moment before standing up.

"MAMORU! You're gonna hurt yourself! SIT BACK DOWN!" Usagi yelled as Mamoru moved around the cofee table and walked over to stand a foot in front of Usagi. "I'm fine, really." Mamoru reasured her with a small smile. Mamoru instantly became seriouse again, "Usagi, I have something to tell you.". Usagi looked up at him, worried at the seriousness in his voice and at how he had used her name and not called her 'odango' "W...what is it?".

"Usagi, I...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, how did you like it? I thought that that was a good place to end it. I told you I would make a cliffhanger soon I won't kill you guys by makeing you wait a long time, unless I'm really busy, I promise. Please reveiw and tell me what you thought.  
Till next time,  
-SilverCarnation


	8. CH7 Death Calls

-  
From last chapter:  
"Usagi, I..." (That was Mamoru for those who don't know)  
- 

"You what?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

"I...I...Ugh! I can't...I don't know!" Mamoru spoke frustratedly as he held his head, wavering back and forth between weather or not he should tell Usagi he loves her just yet with her parentss' deaths and everything going on.

"Mamoru, what's wrong, your starting to scare me..." Usagi spoke softly as she took a step from Mamoru.

"Usagi, I...I love you" He spoke softly to her as he let his arms fall to his side and looked at Usagi.

He paused to give the words a moment to sink into Usagi's head. Usagi stood there, eyes wide with shock and hands at her side, "What?".

"I said I love you. I don't know if I should have done that and told you just yet because of everything going on lately, but...I needed to let you know. I know you love me, I heard you in the hospital earlier tonight." Mamoru spoke. Usagi fixed her eyes on the ground. Mamoru stepped up to Usagi and closed the space between them. Usagi gasped and shifted her tear-filled eyes from the ground to Mamoru's face. A small smile was placed on his lips and his eyes became soft. Both of their hearts began beating as fast as the speed of light as Mamoru slowly wrapped his arms around Usagi and pulled her closer to him. Mamoru bent his head down to Usagi's. Usagi could feel his warm breath caress her cheek, her lips. Mamoru heasitated and looked deeply into Usagi's bright blue eyes before he kissed her left eyelid, then a tear on her cheek and then he brushed his lips over Usagi's before locking them together. Both shivered as their lips touched and a wave of warmth passed through them. They stayed that way for a moment, each enjoying eachother's presence and enjoying the kiss.

Needing to breathe they reluctantly pulled away from eachother. Mamoru smiled down at Usagi, that was both of their first kisses. Usagi smiled back and rested her head against Mamoru's chest. Mamoru embraced her for a moment before glanceing at the clock and realizing what time it was, it was twelve o'clock a.m.

"We'd better get to sleep Usagi...it is very late" Mamoru spoke. Usagi nodded but didn't move.

A sudden violent pounding on the door of the apartment caused the happy two to come back from melting in eachother's embrace. "Mamoru...?" Usagi whispered as Mamoru gently pushed Usagi behind him. "Stay here..." Mamoru spoke before he turned and slowly approached the door. Muffled yells sounded on the other side of the door. What they were saying was drown by the violent hammering on the door. Suddenly the banging stopped and Mamoru turned and glanced at Usagi, she was pale in the face and shakeing with fear.

Mamoru turned back to look at the door as a female voice spoke, "Come on bub! Open the door! We know you have Usagi, Your friend Motoki told us. Wait till I get my hands on yo-RAYE! Enough already!" Another female voice cut the other off warningly.

The second voice spoke again, "Please, can you let us in? We really want to see- RAYE-CHAN! MAKOTO-CHAN!" Usagi burst as she raced to Mamoru's side and quickly unlocked and opened the door. There, Usagi's four friends, Raye, Makoto, Ami and Minako stood along with Artemis and Luna. Raye looked about ready to kill somebody and was red in the face but the other expressions on her friendss' faces were of pure concern.

Makoto, Raye and the girls all hugged Usagi and were saying things like, "I'm So Sorry about your family Bunny!" and "Oh, Bunny, I'm so sorry!".

Once they let go Raye spoke, "You're comeing b ack to my temple Usagi-chan. I don't trust that guy...". "Oh, come ON Raye-chan, I don't think Chiba is like that." Minako spoke as she put an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Oh? And how would YOU know, huh? You don't even know the guy!" Raye shot back. "Yes, but neither do you. And if Usagi trusts him, why shouldn't we?" Minako returned. Raye huffed, folded her arms and muffled something that sounded like, "Fine...". Makoto turned to Usagi and her expression became grave, "Usagi, we need to talk to you. Alone.". "Um, okay." Usagi replied as she followed the other girls and Luna and Artemis into the kitchen.

"Look, Usagi-chan, we know this isn't the best time to tell you this, but we really need Sailor Moon right now." Minako spoke glanceing at Ami.

"There have been many hospitalized people. They were hospitalized because a youma, unseen to them, attacked them. They have either been severely wounded or killed." Ami spoke, glanceing at Luna.

"You see bunny, the youma is not invisible, just moveing to incredibly fast to be seen. Sailor Pluto, is going to meet us at the Centeral Park. She is going to perform Dark Dome Close." Luna spoke.

"But, "Usagi began,"That is her forbidden attack, time can't re-start again after that is performed, can it? I mean, that's why its forbidden isn't it? Because it stops time for good, right?".

"Well, there is a way to start time again but that means the one who stopped it, if they undo the attack, will die." Artemis spoke.

Usagi stirred, "Die? NO! No one is going to die! Not unless it's me! I'll do whatever it takes, whatever I can, to save Pluto! Isn't there another way to see the youma other than stopping time?".

Luna closed her eyes and Usagi got the message. Usagi's eyes became, tear-filled.

"Wh...when is Sailor Moon needed? right now?". All the people in the kitchen nodded, eyes closed. Usagi nodded in reply and exited the kitchen.

"M...Mamo-chan, I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can, be careful." Usagi spoke as she exited the apartment followed by the other girls and Luna and Artemis. Once the door was closed behind them, Mamoru produced a rose and in the flash of a cape, transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

The girls and two cats raced into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed and they chose the first floor, they transformed in a brilliant show of colors.

"What about Neptune and Uranus?" Sailor Moon asked.

Luna spoke, "They will be there".

Tuxedo Kamen raced down the fire escape as fast as he could and ran to the black convertable parked in front of the apartment and started it. Not even a second after he had revved up the car; five sailor-suited girls burst from the complex.

"Get in!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered and the girls all jumped in, not bothering to open the doors of the car. Tuxedo Kamen put the gass on the car at full-blast and sped off down the street. The girls all screamed, the highest of them all being Sailor Moon, though Sailor Venus's wasn't far behind on the scale. 'I am beggining to wonder if Tuxedo Kamen is Motoki now...could it be? I wouldn't doubt it...' Sailor Moon thought.

Just outside the gates of the centeral park, Tuxedo Kamen swirved, just as Motoki had done earlier that day, and came to a stop. The girls lept out and raced into the park followed by Tuxedo Kamen, who instantly stopped running and bent down on one knee, clutching his stomach as pain coursed through him.

"But, there is one thing I don't understand. How are we supposed to know where the youma is?" Mars spoke.

his is where it has been for the last hour." Artemis spoke, "If it is still here, the Dark dome Close attack should freeze him and he should be visible for us to destroy.

"But, time is a very complex thing! Won't us attaking something while time is frozen destroy time?" this was Mercury.

Luna frowned, "Truth fully, I don't know...".

Sighlent tears stained Sailor moon's already tear-drenched face as she looked around the park. The dark green, dewy grass and leaves of the trees swayed as a soft breeze flowed through the park. Usagi looked up at the sky, cumulus clouds were visible in the purple-blue sky but did not block the beautiful-white full-moon from sight.

"Sailor Moon, did you hear Pluto?" Sailor Mars's voice broke into Moon's dreaming.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon spoke as she looked at Mars.

"Pluto said we all have to hold the staff as she performs Death Dome Close, otherwise we'd be frozen in time as well." Artemis spoke.

Sailor Moon nodded and placed a hand on the silvery time staff Sailor Pluto held.

As the other senshi began to place their hands on it as well, Sailor Moon made an attempt to talk Pluto out of what she was about to do, "Pluto, you can't risk your life to save us!".

"Princess, you of all people should know what it is like to have to risk your own life to save others. You must understand." Pluto spoke as the last of the senshi placed their hand on the time staff. Sailor Moon lowered her head in defeat and nodded. Before pluto began the attack, Tuxedo Kamen, unknown to the others, placed a hand on the time staff as well.

"**DARK DOME CLOSE**!" Pluto shouted. A quick bolt of lightning darted across the sky and a strong whined whiped at them as everything around them froze. A sound of shattering glass rang in their ears as the winds died. Everyone let go of the timestaff and looked around.

"Over there!" Jupiter spoke pointing toward a bench near them. The monster was black and looked like a crow only much, much, MUCH larger. It was in mid-air above the bench as if in mid-flight. Its eyes where a deathly white and its beak as white as paper as well.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Moon shouted as she threw her tiara at the monster. The monster fadded away in a flash.

"I am going to start time again. Goodbye to you all, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter...Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn...Endymion...and Princess...You are all truly wonderful..." With thatSailor Pluto smiled sadly asa amall tear strolled downher elegant-dark skin as she closed her eyes and raised her staff.

"**ESOLC EMOD KRAD**!" Pluto spoke.

As she did so, Sailor Moon screamed, "NOOOO!". 'Yes, Pluto. I understand. That is why am am going to do _**THIS**_!' Sailor Moon thought as she wrenched the staff fromPluto's grip. Ligtning flashed and wind blew her hair violently. Everything slowed down, Sailor Moon's eyes widdened as visioned of her life, past and present, flashed before her eyes: Meeting Endymion for the first time, Endymion holding her hand as Beryl swept him into a wind tunnel, her friend Naru, Meeting Luna, Her first transformation, Tuxedo Kamen, Meeting the other sailor senshi, Luna falling in love with a human named Kakeru, her family, finding out her family was killed in a car crash, finding her home emptied, running to the park and getting beat and bruised and soaked to the bone by the pounding rain...and Mamoru finding her and giveing her a home, showing her he cared, Motoki calling her and telling her Mamoru had been attacked, Seeing Mamoru wounded, Mamoru comeing home and telling her he loved her...Mamoru kissing her...Mamoru. A shell of stone covered Usagi and then shattered, Usagi gasped as it felt like the wind was blown out of her. The slow motion began to fade and the sounds of the night were comeing to Sailor Moon's ears.

"I really don't mind dieing..." Sailor Moon began, "I just wish...that I could die...in...Mamoru's arms...". Tears flowed down Sailor Moon's face and she closed hereyesas the slow motion stopped and she fell from mid-air to the ground, expecting to feel the cold, hard ground help her death along. But she didn't feel anything cold or hard, she felt two strong, warm, and gentle arms wrap around her, one around her waist and back and another beneath her head and shoulders.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to update. I promise that once I finish uploading this that I will start working on chapter 8. Also, I want to thank you all for reveiwing, I really apreciate it, thank you so much! I don't know if Pluto did or did not perform the Deatrh Dome Close in the anime or manga even though it is forbidden so i kind of made up what would happen if it was performed and what would happen if it was undone. I hope you liked this chapter! I signed up for too. Turns out I signed up ages ago with the same username as on here(Silver Carnation, the space between the words is important to find me) I don't have my story posted yet but I'll post it soon. M freind encouraged me to post it on their so I think I will. Alot of people on dev. art liked it but I moved to sheezyart (On sheezyart my name is CosmicAngel09). Anyway, next chapter is called:** _'Life is Sweet' Will Usagi live? Will Usagi be forced to go live at Rei's temple because of her freind's concern of her being with Mamoru alone?And what is happening to Mamoru? (I know, I torture them all. I'm sorry Usagi and Mamoru, forgive me!)_**

SilverCarnation


	9. Ch8 Life is Sweet

Sailor Moon opened her eyes with diffuculty and looked at the man who had caught her. It was Tuxedo Kamen. He reached for her wrist and checked her pulse as she closed her eyed again, not careing who was holding her, because it wasn't who she wanted...Mamoru. 

'NO! Her pulse beats every four seconds, that is NOT good!' Tuxedo Kamen thought as he lifted her up and began raceing to his car; trying his best to ignore the screaming pain in his stomach and torso. The sounds of the night, the wind, the rustleing of the trees and grass, seemed far awayt as he feared for Sailor Moon's...his Usako's life. He leaped into his car and carefuly set Sailor Moon in the passenger's seat. He started the car and rammed his foot against the gas petal just as the other senshi hopped into the car as well.

In less than a minute they were in front of the apartment complex again, Tuxedo Kamen makeing a rather skillful, half-circle as he parked. He stepped on the brake quickly and turned the key and pulled it from the ignition.

"What am I going to do?" Tuxedo Kamen muttered frustratedly to himself as he jammed his car keys into his pants pocket. He gently and quickly picked Sailor Moon up into his arms and leaped out of the car. The other senshi following closely behind. The senshi took the steps up to the complex by two's, Tuxedo Mask by fives and received peculiar looks as they raced into and out of the lobby.

When they reached Mamoru's appartment, Mamoru kicked the door open and ran into the apartment and into his bedroom, he placed Sailor Moon on the bed and allowed his transformation to fade. He turned on the light so he could see better and he turned back to Sailor Moon, unsure of what to do. The other senshi were in the room and had un-transformed.

"How do you un-do her transformation?" Mamoru asked Makoto.

"Like this..." Makoto spoke as he reached for Salor Moon's brooch and squeezed it's border with her index finger and thumb. Usagi's sailor fuku reduched to ribbons and returned into her brooch as she appeared in the clothes Mamoru has provided her with, the brooch falling onto her chest then slipping and falling onto the bed, unnoticed. Mamoru sat next to Usagi and held her hand as he racked his brains trying to figure out what to do. Usagi groaned and her back arched slightly as her tear-flow became heavier.

"Usagi?" Mamoru spoke as he tightened his grip on her, warm, fragile hand. Usagi let out a sigh and her back fell against the bed, her tears stopped flowing and her face became peaceful, unusualy peaceful. Mamoru grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse...nothing. "NO!" He spoke as he franticaly moved his thumb around her wrist, thinking, hopeing he had simply put his thumb in the wrong place.

"That's it, Mamoru...she's-NO!" Mamoru cut the crying Setsuna off, "She is Not..not...". He couldn't bring himself to say it, it couldn't be true...she was dead, she was truly dead. 'I lost her just as fast as I had gotten her...' Mamoru thought as his eyes began to leak tears.

"Wait, Mamoru...I have an idea, can you leave the room for just a moment?" Makoto spoke. Mamoru nodded and stood up. He glanced back at the lifeless body of Usagi as he let go of her hand and left the room.

Rei closed the door behind him and turned to Makoto who had transformed back into Sailor Jupiter, "What are you going to do?".

"Give her heart a little zap of electricity, to try and start it again." Jupiter said, "Can one of you please remove her shirt for me?".

Outside of the door Mamoru had his head in his hands and didn't bother to attempt to stop the tears from comeing, 'What is Makoto going to do? If Makoto can't help her...if Makoto can't do anything to help Usako, I...Oh, Usako!'.

A moment later there was a 'YES!' of girls voices on the other side of the door and a few laughs.

A voice that made his heart stop spoke, "Girls!...Where is Mamo-chan? I want to see him!".

The door opened and Mamoru turned to see a overjoyed Rei beaming at him, "You can come in now Mamoru.".

Mamoru stepped past her and around Minako and Ami and to his bed. There, Usagi was struggling to get up but collapsed in effort. She tried again but Mamoru sat beside her and spoke, "Be careful." before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Come on, let's go so they can be alone." Minako whispered to the others as she turned to leave; the others followed her. Usagi could feel Mamoru's hot tears fall on her neck, moistening her skin.

"You were gone! Usako, you were gone! I thought it was over!" Mamoru spoke. Usagi began to cry too, "I'm here, Mamo-chan...I'm here.". Mamoru held Usagi tightly as if he thought that if he didn't, she might dissapear again. Mamoru eventually cried himself to sleep and his breathing steadied. Usagi smiled faintly and took him off of her shoulder and placed him under the covers of the bed.

"Good night, Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered as she pulled the covers back over him and kissed his forehead. She walked to the door and stopped, looked back at Mamoru and smiled at him before turning the door knob and leaving the room.

Usagi smiled as she wrapped the blankets on her cott around her, suddenly glad to be alive and thankful for all that she had.

"She's staying at my temple or at one of you're houses!" Rei's voice came from far away, it seemed.

"Oh, come ON already!" Minako's voice rang out in an exasperated whisper.

"Do you mind? Bunny's sleeping!" Ami hissed.

"I don't know, mabey Rei is right. I doubt Mamoru would do anything to her, but..." Makoto whispered.

"Do you honestly beleive I would do something to her? Oh, come ON!" Mamoru whispered angrily.

Usagi opened her eyes and saw the white wall next to her, 'What are they doing, trying to get me out of here again? Rei, honestly...'.

"I'm telling you, Chiba wouldn't do anything to her- Unless she wanted to, I know! Thats what I'm afraid of, I don't trust Bunny's thinking!" Rei's harsh whisper broke into Haruka's voice.

"Even if she wanted to, I doubt Mamoru would do anything, he has her best intrests at heart." Michiru whispered unsurely.

"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING EVEN IF SHE WANTED TO! OF COURSE I HAVE HER BEST INTRESTS AT HEART, WHAT KIND OF A PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM? HOW COULD YOU GIRLS DOUBT THAT?" Mamoru's voice broke into a yell instead of a whisper.

Usagi sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. The sunlight filtering through the balconey doors, illuminated the disscussing group. Mamoru's fists were clenched at his sides as he looked at the other girls. Rei glanced over at Usagi and her eyes lit up. She walked over to Usagi and grabbed her firmly by the upper arm and pulled her out of bed, "Usagiiiiii, come on, you're comeing to stay at my temple".

"Leave her alone!" Two voices, one male, one female spoke together. Rei stopped just before the appartment door and turned to see who had spoken. Mamoru and Haruka were heading toward Rei and Usagi.

"Why can't you trust Chiba, Rei? Didn't you just hear him?" Haruka spoke as she made to pry Rei's hand from Usagi's arm.

Haruka didn't need to do that though, for Rei let go of Usagi and got up in Mamoru's face, "If I hear one WORD that you did something to Usagi, I'm gonna come looking for you!". With that last word, she turned and left the apartment, slamming the door hard behind her.

Everyone just stood where they were for a moment, glancing at eachother, all unsure of what to do or say. Minako looked at her watch and did a double-take.

"OH, MAN! I'M DEAD! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK AN HOUR AGO! OH, NO!" Minako yelled as she looked at her watch and placed a hand on her head. Without another word, she jet across the room and past Mamoru, haruka and Usagi and out of the apartment.

"Did you know she had a job?" a shocked Makoto spoke to an equally shocked Ami. Ami shrugged.

"Where was Setsuna during our little "Chat"? Not that we needed anymore people..." Makoto asked Michiru.

"Oh...she...um...had to do something." Michiru replied back. Makoto raised an eyebrow to her.

"I have to go...I have to practice playing the piano. I'm takeing lessons now." Michiru spoke as she followed Minako and Rei's tracks out of the apartment. Haruka sighlently followed, 'I don't need them asking ME about Setsuna, now.".

"We have to go too. We are going to the movies. See ya later." Makoto spoke to Mamoru and Usagi as she pulled Ami along with her out of the appartment, leaveing Mamoru and Usagi alone by the door.

"Oww..." Usagi whispered as she looked at the area on her arm where Rei had grabbed her; it was very red. Usagi rubbed it, 'I'm sure Rei didn't mean to hurt me, but, boy, this hurts!'.

"You okay?" Mamoru whispered when he heard her say 'Oww...'. He gently took her arm and looked at where Rei had grabbed her, his touch sent a shiver down Usagi's spine. Usagi closed her eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed this.

"It'll probably bruise and will be quite tender for a few days. I know your freind didn't mean to hurt you, she just cares about you." Mamoru spoke, gazing into Usagi's eyes.

Mamoru sighed, "You know...you can stay at Hino's if you want. Nobody is makeing you stay here i-NO! You need someone to take care of you! What if something happeed to you?" Usagi cut him off.

Mamoru smiled as he saw the determination in her eyes. "Alright," Mamoru paused a moment as he gazed into Usagi's ocean blue eyes. It was a moment before he noticed he was still holding her arm. "Uh, does it still hurt? Oh, forget it; what am I asking for? It obviously still hurts! We'd better put some ice on that to help..".

Mamoru let go of Usagi's arm and walked around her and into the kitchen. When he had reached the freezer he went to grab the handle but dropped to his knees. He screamed out in pain as a pain far worse than before, surged through his wounds.

"Mamoru?" Usagi's voice came as she raced into the kitchen. Mamoru was on the floor, trying to contain the screams that threatened to escape him. 'Something's wrong, he hasn't screamed like this before. I know he's been hurting, but the cream helped for a while!' Usagi thought as she ran across the tiled floor to Mamoru's side. Usagi saw the bandages slowly turning green in the shape of the wounds.

Mamoru groaned shortly as he tried to tear the bndages off. Usagi dropped to her knees next to him and tried to remove the bandages as well, they would not come off.

'They're stuck to him like glue! Something is definately not right, here!' Usagi thought.

"Umm..." Usagi muttered as her eyes searched around the kitchen for something to help pry the bandages from him. Her eyes momentarily rested upon a knife on the counter, but soon moved on; she wanted to get the bandages off, not hurt him. And the knife might've slipped and stabbed him. Usagi saw a glass resting next to the sink, reflecting the golden light of the sun drifting through the window.

She stood up and grabbed the glass. She held it under the head of the fauset and turned the water on. Once the glass was full, not even two seconds later, she bent back down next to Mamoru.

"I am sorry if this hurts, Mamo-chan, but we need to get the bandages off." Usagi spoke a she began to slowly pour the water over the bandages. Mamoru sighed and relaxed a great deal. The water had seized the pain somehow and he rested his head on the floor and his eyes slowly closed.

"Mamoru?" Usagi spoke as she saw his eyes closed. He did not awnser.

"MAMORU?"

Still, no awnser. Usagi started to cry tears of crystal once more as she began to quickly remove the soaked bandaged. A sticky green substanse was stuck to the bandages. Usagi stopped unwrapping the bandages and raced into the liveing room and snatched the phone, hastily from its cradel. She could hear the small 'click' of buttons as she dialed 911.

"Hello?" A male voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"There is an emergency! At the apartment complex on Yakazawa street, floor 30 and apartment number four! Hurry!" Usagi spoke hurriedly. She herself could barely understand what had left her mouth by listening to the words, but apparently the man could because he spoke, "We're on our way!".

Usagi put the phone in the cradle and raced to Mamoru.

"Oh, Mamoru, please be okay.." Usagi whispered as she placed his head on her lap and brung her head down to him and rested her cheek on his.

* * *

Author's note:

* * *

Well, did you like it? And so I don't end up killing you all by makeing you wait forever for the next chapter, no, Mamoru does NOT die. I couldn't kill him off, not in this fanfic at least. Please reveiw:)  
-SilverCarnation 


	10. Ch9 Love Is Strong

Usagi laid her head in her arms on the side of the bed. She sighed and wiped her tear-filled eyes. 

"Oh, Mamo-chan..." she whispered as she looked at his calm face. His eyes were closed as he slept calmly...or so she thought he was sleeping.

Usagi closed her eyes as she reminisced the events that had taken place after she had called 911.  
flashback-

Mamoru was rushed out of the appartment complex as quick as possible. They placed him in the ambulance and let Usagi come, since it was she who had made the call. Usagi remembered his face screwed up in pain as he tried not to scream. once they got to the hospital, he was rushed into the emergency room. They had performed some kind of operation to help him.

end flashback-

"That damn nurse! It was all her damn fault! I know it was the cream that hurt him! I thought nurses were supposed to help people? Damn her!" Usagi muttered as she closed her eyes.

She heard a female chuckle comeing from the door-way of the hospital room Mamoru was placed in. She looked toward the door and snapped; there, smiling wickedly was the same nurswe that had reccomended the creame. As Usagi looked at her, her hatred toward the nurse grew.

It sky-rocketed when the nurse walked into the room and spoke, "Heh heh hehhh...So, the cream worked I take it? Hmhmhmhmmmm...it is so much fun watching you suffer, hearing your thoughts..." Her smooth voice spoke humorusly.

Usagi's eyes stayed narrow, "hearing my thoughts...?".

"Yes...you see...I'm no ordinary human...in fact, hahaha!...I'm not human at all...I can hear your thoughts." The woman spoke.

"Why do you think your family died in that accident, hmmm?" The woman asked as she stood over Usagi.

"Wh...oh you evil woman!" Usagi spoke with acid in her voice as she stood up.

"Yes...I killed them, I sent the youma bird loose and intended for Mamoru to get attacked, to kill him when he cam here. I know your soft-spot for him and knew you would want to get revenge on the monster for almost killling him and save the other people by ridding the world of that monster. I knew pluto would perform death-dome close and that you would want to save her and by doing so, killing yourself! Yes, Tsukino Usagi...Sailor Moon... I am trying to make your life nothing but misery and pain, I am trying to kill you! And, I will kill you and make your love suffer from seeing it!"

The woman finished speaking and Mamoru slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the nurse then back to Usagi.

The nurse reached into her pocket and pulled out a switch-blade, "Prepare to die...".

She flipped it open and drew her arm back, Usagi didn't even react, she just stood there, not helpless, just not careing at all anymore.

"Go ahead, do it...I don't care anymore. I want to die...I want to stop hurting. But, please, not in front of Mamoru..." Usagi spoke as her expression became blank.

'Usagi!' Mamoru thought.

As the nurse began to lunge the blade for Usagi's heart, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you DARE harm her. I'll kill you before I see her hurt!" Mamoru spoke.

Usagi's eyes had been closed and when she heard his voice and his words her stomach jumped. She opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru; his blue eyes were narrowed in anger at the nurse whose expression was of pure shock.

"Mamoru..." Usagi whispered as she stared at him.

Mamoru moved the nurses arm and made her stab herself in the throat. The woman faded into dust that flashed white then dissapeared.

"You...killed her.." Usagi spoke, shocked.

"I heard her, she wasn't even human." Mamoru broke out into a fit of coughs.

Usagi ushered him back into bed and spoke, "You shouldn't have forced yourself out of bed, you aren't ever going to heal like that you know!".

"You actually expected me to watch you get killed and not do anything about it? How stupid...you actually want to die? Look Bunny, do you know how many people you would hurt by makeing that choice and by getting yourself killed? I thought you put everyone before yourself, I guess I was wrong..." Mamoru spoke as he gazed at Usagi sadly.

Usagi gazed into his eyes for a moment.

Suddenly she dropped to the floor and red her head in her arms on Mamoru's bed, "I'm sorry Mamo-chan...I'm sorry. I'm just...sick of all this happening to me, its too much to handle. I'm sorry but, I'd rather be dead and resting peacefuly instead of going through this pain, I can't take it tanymore, I am not strong enough!"

"I'll help you find the strength!" Mamoru's voice whispered re-asuringly.

Usagi looked up into his eyes for a moment. His eyes drew her in somehow.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but was caught off-guard when Mamoru grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a kiss upon her lips. As he kissed her she felt some of the fears, worries, doubts and pain in her heart melt away with the rest of her. Her heart beat increased rappidly and showed no sign of slowing down anytime soon. She suddenly lost the ability to keep herself upright and started to slip.

Their lips broke apart for only but a second because Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi's back and held her tightly to him as he joined their lips again. He could feel Usagi's tears touch his cheek and run into the kiss, but held her lips firmly in his.

A moment later they realized with great dissapointment that they needed to breath. Mamoru pulled his head away from her just enough so he could see into her eyes. Each felt the rapid, warm breath of the other as they gasped for breath; in desperate need of air from holding the kiss for so long. Their breathing soon calmed as they starred into the eyes of eachother, being mesmerised by the blue of eachother's eyes and the love and care and worry each held for eachother showing clearly so that words needed not to be spoken. But they spoke them anyway.

"Mamoru...I love you so much! Please don't leave me, I've lost everyone else in my life I loved in a close way, don't let me lose you too!" Usagi pleaded in desperation as she grasped his shoulders but still keeping the space between them as close as Mamoru had made it.

Mamoru watched as Usagi's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"How could I even think of such a thing, Usako? I love you too much! Never, I'll never leave you, I promise! I swear it! As long as you promise to never want to die again and leave me, Bun; then I'll keep my promise!" Mamoru spoke as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Without heasitation, she returned the embrace and whispered in his ear, "I promise to NEVER want to die again, I promise, I swear it!".

Author's notes:  
-  
FINALLY! It's up:) Well, what did you all think? Like it? Please reveiw and let me know! I know, kind of a boreing chapter, sorry about that. Just because I'm bored doesn't mean my story should be right? Right. Well, anyway, in the next chapter, Usagi is sent to Rei's temple because Mamoru doesn't want her to be alone at his apartment. A little Rei and Chad is mixed in there too (Anyonbe know Chad's Japanese name?). The next chapter is going to have alot of the characters thoughts and feelings in it too. Well, till next time,  
-Silver carnation


	11. Ch10 Usagi's Clever Plan

"Okay, thanks. Bye.." Mamoru spoke as he put the phone in the cradle next to his bed. 

Usagi looked up at him with saddened eyes, "I don't want to go to Rei-chan's! I want to stay here with you Mamo-chan!".

Mamoru smiled and grasped her hand, "And I thank you for that. But, you must go to Rei's house. You can't stay here, you just can't.".

"I'd apreciate a couple nice long visits a day until I get out of this hospital, though." Mamoru added.

Usagi smiled weakly, "Of course! I couldn't stay away from you too long you know!".

Mamoru returned the smile warmly.

"Rei will be here to pick you up in a bit..." Mamoru spoke.

Usagi frowned but stayed sighlent.

The wait for Rei to come didn't take long, a new nurse came into the room and informed them that Rei was here.

"I'll let her in in a minute..." Usagi spoke. The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Well...I guess I've got to go..." Usagi spoke as a small tear strolled down her cheek and she cast her eyes downward.

Mamoru frowned at this and cupped her face in his hands adn gently wiped the tear with his thumb.

"Usagi, please don't cry, I can't stand seeing you cry. You'll be fine at Rei's, I'll be fine here, don't worry kay'?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi's clear blue eyes for a moment before kissing her forehead gently and moving his lips down the top of her nose, barely brushing her skin, his lips stopped over Usagi's. Usagi could feel his warm breath against her skin before he lasped his lips over her's sweetly.

He held this kiss with her for a moment before pulling away, her lips were as soft as feathers and as sweet as strawberries, "I love you Usako, please visit me soon...".

Usagi took his face in her hands and tears began to fall as she whispered, "Of course Mamoru, as soon as I can...".

Usagi kissed Mamoru's forehead before standing and striding over to the door and opening it. Mamoru could hear her greet Rei and watched with saddened eyes as she turned around and waved to him, his heart lightened some-what when her lips, though no sound came out, voiced the words, 'I love you Mamo-chan'.

* * *

The trip to Rei's temple held an uneasy sighlence between Usagi and Rei. Rei guided Usagi through the temple to the guest room. Once inside the guest room Rei spoke.

"I made the guestroom up for you and bought you some clothes...Umm, bunny, sorry about this morning, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Usagi didn't want to make her freind feel any worse than she already did so she lied, "Nope, not a scratch or bruise. Thanks for doing this for me, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Well, I suppose I'll leave you alone. Feel free to walk around the temple." Rei spoke as she exited the room, sliding the shouji screen behind her.

Usagi sighed and layed down on her bed. She closed her eyes, Mamoru's face plagueing her mind. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

"I hate you Usagi!" Mamoru's voice boomed angrily.  
"Why can't you do anything right but whine"  
"You are worthless and pathetic! What a waste of space you are...Get out of my sight, I don't want to ever see you again! I ha-Usagi!" Someone's voice cut off Mamoru's before he could continue his rageing.  
"USAGI! Usagi, are you alright? Usagi!" The voice came again. A violent shakeing roused Usagi from her slumber.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked straight ahead of her and saw the legs of a bed-side table.  
"Wh-what happened? Why am I on the floor?" Usagi asked as she took note that she was crying and shakeing terribly.

"I don't know but you were crying and screaming then while I was running down here I heard you fall. I came in here and you were on the floor! Usagi, what happened?" Rei asked as she let go of her freinds' shoulders.

"I...Mamoru was saying things to me...aweful things...Rei...he HATES ME!" Usagi spoke as her tears began to fall freely now.

"What? Usagi, it was just a dream, a bad dream. You know Mamoru could never hate you! You know what...come on, we are going to see Mamoru... I really think you need to see him. He called here asking for you anyway." Rei spoke as she helped Usagi up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Usagi walked into the room that Mamoru occupied. Rei had stayed in the waiting room. Everything was bathed in the noon sunlight. Mamoru was sitting up in bed, staring out of the window when he noticed Usagi walk in. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes red from crying, no matter how hard Usagi tried, she couldn't stop crying so she gave up all together.

"Bun, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked concernedly as Usagi walked towards the bed.

"I...I had a bad dream that you...that you..." Usagi broke off looking to the ground, 'I can't tell him, I just can't!'.

"Usagi?" Mamoru whispered as he put a gentle hand on Usagi's.

"I don't want to tell you..." Usagi whispered.

'Oh, come ON Bunny! Why can't you tell him huh? Why? He's gonna get worried!' Usagi scolded herself.

Mamoru took on a hurt expression and cupped Usagi's face with both hands, "Why not, Usagi? Why can't you tell me? Did someone hurt you, did something happen? Bun, I worry about you! I care about you, I love you. Can't you tell me?".

Usagi covered his hands with hers and kneeled on the floor next to him.

"No. Nobody hurt me, I can tell you, I just... Okay, I had a dream and you were screaming at me...screaming, "I hate you Usagi"  
"Why can't you do anything right but whine"  
"You are worthless and pathetic! What a waste of space you are...Get out of my sight, I don't want to ever see you again!"

Mamoru's eyes softened a great deal more if possible; "Usagi...I could never think that about you! How could you belei-I didn't say I beleived that did I? It shook me up is all!" Usagi cut Mamoru off.

Usagi closed her eyes and sobbed.

'Usagi...I'm sorry...' Mamoru thought.

Almost as soon as Usagi had spoke those words Mamoru's arms wrapped around her. Usagi tried to calm down, trying to relax in his warm, comforting and gentle embrace but couldn't, the dream shook her up too much.

"Oh, Usagi, please...I'm so sorry! I would never even think that about you, you have to beleive me!" Mamoru whispered.

"I didn't say you would think that about me...I know you wouldn't." Usagi whispered back. Mamoru closed his eyes and pulled Usagi tighter to him.

* * *

In the waiting room, Raye was sitting, tapping her foot and attempting to read a magazing. She groaned frustratedly and tossed the magazine aside.

Suddenly an "OUCH!" sounded; she had accidentally hit a woman.

Raye plastered a fake smile on her face and put a hand behind her head, "Uhh, sorry!".

"Raye?" A male voice spoke across the waiting room.  
Raye looked to see where the voice had came from and gasped; Yuuchiro was standing in the hallway about ten feet from her.

"Yuuchiro? What are you doing here!" Raye asked as he walked over to her.

"Just had a checkup, why are YOU here?" Yuuchiro asked back as he stood above her.

"Usagi's visiting Mamoru and I came with her, so I'm waiting for her." Rei replied simply.

Yuuchiro sat down next to Rei. Rei glanced sideways at him and opened her mouth to speak, "What are you doing?".

"Waiting for you"  
"Why?"  
"Because"  
"Because why? shouldn't you be helping Grandpa at the temple now that your checkup is done?"  
"He is fine"

'I wish that Yuuchiro would go away...then again...I'd like him to stay-WAIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Why do I want him to stay? What am I thinking?' Raye thought as she glanced sideways at Yuuchiro.

Usagi turned to go into the waiting room but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Yuuchiro and Raye were talking across the room, sitting next to eachother.

'I've got a plan, heheheeee" Usagi thought as she smiled evily and turned toward the reception desk.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am, Ms. Raye hino? Umm, Ms. Tsukino decided to stay with Mr. Chiba 'till the end of visiting hours and requests that you go home." A nurse said as she approached Raye and Chad.

Raye stood, "Alright, I'm leaving...".

"Want a ride home?" Yuuchiro said, springing from his seat as if he sat on hot coals.

"Uh, no, I'll be alright. I can walk home or catch a ride..." Raye spoke with a small smile as she walked through the hospital doors and out into the warm summer air with Yuuchiro at her side.

Yuuchiro slid his hand around hers. Raye froze and looked up at him, a pink blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Yuuchiro smiled lightly and opened is mouth, "Please? I insist on giveing you a ride home.".

Raye glanced down at their clasped hands, her thoughts floating to how warm his hand was and how gently it held hers. Her nerve endings tingled from the contact between them.

Rei numby nodded her head, unable to speak.

* * *

I am so sorry I took so long. I'm working on chapter 11 now. What did you think? Pls reveiw!

SilverCarnation


	12. Ch11 Planning

* * *

Ok, I usually don't post something before my story, but this is funny what someone reveiwed, you'll laugh, read it.  
Someone posted anonymosly, here is their reveiw:  
_**From: Loppa ()**_

_**this is the stupidest story I have ever read. develop the darn plot.**_

Wasn't that comment funny? I laughed hard when I read that lol.

Here is a message for that "Loppa" from me:

Aw, well I'm sorry you feel that way, well, then here's a piece of advice, don't read it if you think it's stupid. That is common sense, people. It seems that those that have read my story like it, if you saw ANY of the 41 reveiws posted. And, I think is is really pathetic you didn't have the courage to log into your fanfic account and reveiw, if you have one. I wouldn't have done anything any differently if you had, but still.  
Well, don't wast your time and mine writeing worthless comments like that. Now run along, little Loppa and give your comments to those who want them, which I think is nobody.

Good-bye :)  
- SilverCarnation

* * *

"Wow, this is messed up..." Usagi sighed as she layed down on her bed in the temple.  
"My family is dead, Mamoru is hospitalized and I haven't been able to figure out where Luna went...Ugh" 

"Poor Serenity...I hate to see you like this..." A Queen whispered to the room as she watched Usagi through the mirror in front of her. Usagi was curled up in her bed, crying. Her golden hair spread out behind her.

"My queen, he shall see you now." A young senshi with black hair to her shoulders spoke from the door way.

"I shall be there in a moment." The Queen spoke, not turning from the mirror.  
"Very well, my Queen." With that the senshi dissapeared.

"Serenity...I wish there was something I could do..."

* * *

"Oh, come ON Yuuchiro!" A female voice broke into Usagi's mind. 

"I just took a bath now I need to take another one because you are SO uncorrdinated!"

"Uh, sorry Raye, don't be mad!"

"Mad? How could I be MAD? I'm FURIOUS! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT, YOU BONE HEAD!"

"RAYE! I'm sorry, so so sorry please forgive me, Raye!"

Usagi opened her eyes and sat up, the moonlight that had fell through the shouji screen last night had gone and now golden sunlight illuminated the room.

"YAYAAYAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! RAYE!" Yuuchiro's voice fell through the shouji screen.

"YAAAAA! HELP MEEEEE!"

Usagi stood up and got dressed, giggleing at the shouts comeing from outside.

* * *

"Raye, gee, he said he was sorry." Usagi spoke, wrenching the broom from Raye and throwing it on the ground. 

"Now can we eat a peaceful breakfast PLEASE? Oh brother, you two must really stress out your grandfather, Raye!" Usagi said, glanceing at Raye's grandfather who was sweeping the ground and smileing to himself.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at this before she noticed he was wearing earplugs.

A moment later they were seated at the table eating a quiet reakfast, Raye shooting constant glares at Yuuchiro who was looking like a puppy getting scolded.

* * *

Motoki sighed as he sat next to Mamoru.  
"Any idea of when you are going to be out of here?" 

"No-clue...definately not soon, the doctors say it will take a LONG time...ugh..."

Motoki nodded.

"So, what should I tell the school?"

"I don't know...like they'd beleive us...I don't wanna think about it right now..."

* * *

"So...what can we do? The past is done, there is no bringing them back, but I want to see them again, hear her voice! I wan t to see her happy, not on a bed crying when knowbody knows!" 

"I am sorry, I feel the same way. But I don't think there is anything we can do." Neo King Endymion spoke to the queen.

The queen sat for a moment before her facial features brightened and she spoke, "What about pluto? Mabey there is something she can do?"

Endymion looked like he was questioning the idea before speaking, "Its worth a try."

* * *

Well, what did you think? (And if you read this Loppa, don't reveiw I could care less what YOU thought.  
Who is the queen? What happened to Raye and Yuuchiro on the way home from the hospital last night?  
Well, you'll at least find out the answer to the last question in the next chapter where we go back in time and see what happened to Raye and Yuuchiro! Thanks you all for the reviews, I'm glad you like my story. The reason the last chapter wasn't posted for (Two months?) was because I was too lazy to post it, I was working on several promised art pieces, and I had a hard time comeing up with ideas. Also, I was pre-occupied, being that it was the end of middle school and all that. 

Till next time,  
-SilverCarnation


	13. Ch12 The Date

Yuuchiro led Raye to the car and opened the door for her. She slid into the seat and a second later Yuuchiro slid in beside her in the driver's seat. 

Raye was still trying to register what was going on when Yuuchiro started driveing. Raye's heart was drumming furiously in her chest, far more than it did when she saw Mamoru.

'This is so weird, I thought I liked Mamoru...that's exactly it, I just LIKE him, I don't love him...but...I can't love...Yuuchiro...it'd be too...weird' Raye thought.

"We are going to stop at the Crown Arcade first." Yuuchiro spoke a moment later.

"W-why?"

"For ice cream."

"kay'..."

"Is something wrong? You aren't acting like yourself, Raye."

"Uh...n-nothing's wrong, Yuuchiro! Why would anything be wrong? Heheha..."

Yuuchiro just frowned unbeleiveingly as he pulled up to the crown arcade.

He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Raye.

The two entered the arcade un-noticed by the people occupied with their food or games.

As they approached the counter, Raye's mind left Yuuchiro and began on Usagi.

'I can't beleive so much has happened to her in such a short time, it must be heart-wrenching. Poor Usagi-chan...I shouldn't be here, I should be home with her...But gods forbid, that Yuuchiro took us home, noooo we had to come HERE...'

"Come on, they'll bring us our food in a minute..." Yuuchiro's voice brought Raye back to realizing he was there.

Yuuchiro led Raye over to a booth in the back of the arcade near a huge window.

"Uh...why'd we have to come back here? There are more open seats near the front..." Raye nervously replied as Yuuchiro slid into the seat across from her.

"I don't know...I just picked a seat..."

A waitress came over to them with their food and they began to eat.

Yuuchiro kept on trying to make eye-contact but Raye contantly looked away.

When they finished eating Raye looked outside, the sun was setting and she remembere dhow the shrine looked beautiful when the sun set.

"Well, I guess it's time to go!" Raye spoke in an abnormaly cheery and loud voice as she stood up from the table and put money under her plate with the bill for the food.

"Wait, Raye, I was going to pay for i-No no, don't worry about it Yuuchiro, lets just go home!" Raye's abnormal voice boomed out, cutting off what Yuuchiro was about to say.

Raye scooted from her seat and swiftly began to walk away, Yuuchiro scrambled out of his seat and after her calling her name.

Every one in the arcade was watrching this entertaining "couple" with intrest. The only sounds in the arcade now were from the games that were left un-occupied for the moment and the noise that Raye and Yuuchiro were makeing.

Raye turned around to speak to Yuuchiro when Yuuchiro at the worst of times she could have picked. Yuuchiro wasn't paying attention to where he was running and ran passed a "CAUTION, WET FLOOR" sign set up on the floor.

What happened next inspired talk of what had happened in the arcade for the next week and a half.

Yuuchiro slipped and fell on Raye, his body landing directly on top of hers,crushing her body against the floor, his lips pressed into Raye's.

Raye's mind was buzzing, they lay on the floor for one second like this, before Raye's mind returned to her.  
Raye tried to move but couldn't under the weight of Yuuchiro, Yuuchiro sensed this and stood up.

Once Raye was able to stand, every muscle in her body sore, she moved in on Yuuchiro. Raye raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"You...you...YOU! WHAT THE HELL? DAMN YOU!"

"Uh...s-sorry RAYE! I tripped and- YOU COULD HAVE MOVED, DAMN IT!" Raye boomed through the arcade.

"We...w...we should have just gone home...back to the shrine..." Raye spoke in a watery voice.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she turned and ran from the arcade so Yuuchiro couldn't see, but was too late, he saw...

"Raye..." Yuuchiro whispered. Then he took off after her.

* * *

At the Hikawa shrine Raye raced down the hall and into her room, slaming the shouji screen behind her. She had managed to avoid seeing grandpa. 

"I slapped Yuuchiro! I can't beleive I slapped him!" Raye spoke, collapsing on her bed with violent sob's.

* * *

I know, kind of short, but oh-well. I hope you enjoyed it, read and reveiw please!

Silver Carnation


	14. Ch13 Queen Serenity Makes An Appearance

"Well, Endymion...I may not be able to bring my daughter back, but I can at least try and make her happy..." Queen Serenity spoke.  
"But we haven't even spoken to Pluto on the matter, yet." Neo King Endymion protested.  
"It doesn't matter...I am not going to tamper with time...it is too fragil of a thing...anyway, I am still going to do what I feel I must." Queen Serenity said as she turned back to glance at Endymion before leaving the room.

* * *

Mamoru was laying in the all too familiar hospital bed, the sun was riseing outside and he wanted to see Usagi.

"Usagi..." he whispered, picturing her sitting here next to him, holding his hand. Pictureing her sweet, tender pink lips, her beautiful golden hair in the familiar odango-style.

"Endymion..." A smooth bell-like voice roused him from his thoughts.

"What? Who's there?" a startled mamoru spoke.

"Calm down, do not fret. I am going to help you..."

A silvery light illuminated the room and faded as a beautiful woman with silver hair as long as Usagi's, apppeared by his bedside.

"Who-" Queen Serenity cut him off by putting her finger to her mouth.

Mamoru watched suspiciously as she pulled the covers away from his bandages and put her hands gently to his wounds. Her hands glowed slightly as a warming sensation took over Mamoru. A moment later the glow faded from her hands and she stood back and began to fade away.

'Wait, who- Make my daughter happy..." The queen cut him off again as she dissapeared completely, leaveing a dumbfounded Mamoru alone in his room.

* * *

"Usagi!" Rei heard a familiar voice call out.  
"USAGI!" the voice rang again as Mamoru skidded into a hallway of the Hino Temple.

"Woah, hold up...wait, what the hell? You are supposed to be in the hospital!" Rei spoke to Mamoru.

"No time to explain, where is Usagi?" A clearly happy Mamoru inquired.

"Mamoru-chan! No...he's in the...hospi...tol..." Usagi faded as Mamoru turned around.

Her hand fell and the manga she was holding dropped to the floor.

"Mamoru..."

"Usagi, the most AMAZING thing happened..." Mamoru went on to explain to the stunned Bunny, what had happened to him the night before.

"Mama...healed you? Luna gave me my memories so I remember the past but...she is dead, she shouldn't be here...this is odd...that reminds me...Raye, you wouldn't know where Luna went would you? The last time I saw her was when she heard about...y'know..." Usagi spoke slowly.

"I think she is at Minako's house..." Rei replied.

"Okay, then..."

* * *

That day, Usagi moved back to Mamoru's apartment, without a problem. The rest of the week until they had to go back to school, was spent at the park and the arcade, avoiding sight of people from school, like a combat game.  
Usagi burst through the apartment door laughing so hard her face hurt, followed by an equaly laughing Mamoru. "I thought that he was gonna see us for sure! Oh man, I thought we were dead! Hahahahaha!" Usagi laughed.  
The principal nearly saw them walking through the park, but they narrowly avoided him. It was so close, it was funny...for some odd reason.  
They enjoyed the rest of the night, talking about different things because, they had to go back to school tomarrow, Monday morning.

"Oh no...I don't have my uniforms!" Usagi exploded.

Mamoru simply smiled and spoke, "I bought some more for you.".

Usagi sighed in releif and drifted off to sleep on Mamoru's shoulder as they watched a movie on tv.

* * *

"COME ON MEATBALL HEAD!" A voice made usagi jump a foot in the air from her bed.  
"What? Wait...school! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!" Usagi burst as she rushed out of bed and grabbed the Uniform Mamoru had layed out on the couch for her. Her and mamoru raced to the bathroom at the same time, but Usagi got their first and slammed the door shut, hitting Mamoru's nose.  
Getting the wrong idea, usagi also shouted, "PERVERT! Mabey I SHOULD go to Rei's, before I'm raped here.  
Mamoru stopped rubbing his nose and slammed a fist on the door, "Stop, I was only going in there to brush my teeth, I didn't even pay attention to you going in there too, and don't you even suggest for asecond that I would even consider what you just suggested! By the way, I tried to wake you up...15 TIMES!" Mamoru exploded.

"Alright already, I was just jokeing!" Usagi yelled as she finished getting dressed and opened up the door for Mamoru to come in, they battled against each other trying to see in the mirror to do their hair and to brush their teeth.

"OH NOOOOOO! WE ARE SO GONNA BE LATE!" They both screamed, looking at the clock, they each grabbed their breifcases and raced to school.

* * *

Mamoru was sitting in a study hall when he heard a group of guys behind him talking,

"Did you hear? This Saturday is the Prom. I'm takeing Minako...well...I haven't asked her yet, but I'm going too!"

"Oh, come off it, it won't happen, we aren't allowed to bring dates from other schools, bonehead!"

"LAST year we weren't allowed to bring dates from other schools, but this year, we are..."

"Seriously? Awesome, I can ask that girl out!"

Mamoru got back to reading his book and smiled at an idea that crossed his mind.

* * *

:AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, how was it? Next chapter is the last! Or mabey second from last, i don't know yet... Anyway, I decided to finish this story then go back and correct it due to the many people not wanting me to take it off. -Laura (Since this will not be explained in the story: Neo King Endymion is there as well, because if queen Serenity decided to bring her daughter back, it would change time in the future, therefore, changeing his future and Neo-Queen-Serenity's. So, he was there dissgussing it with her.)


	15. REMOVAL DATE

------This Story Will Be Removed In Five Days-------- 

-SilverCarnation


	16. PLEASE READ

I am not takeing my story off, and I posted a new chapter in place of the notice I posted. The chappie is called Queen Serenity's appearance or something like that.

Also, I am definately NOT takeing my story off due to Pammy and Loppa, I was going to take it off to fix it. But people wanted me to keep it on here, so I did :)

-Silver


	17. Note to Readers

Yo...

Alright; for a year I have not updated at all but I'm not dead! I will upload the next chapter of this story soon (It will be the last chapter)

I am also starting a new Sailor moon fanfic. It will take place during the time of the moonkingdom and all the characters are going to frequently be shown in it. I hope you shall read it!

SC 


	18. Chapter 17 THE END

Mamoru and Usagi walked to the crown Arcade after school that day, and did their home work together.Motoki smiled to himself at seeing the two get along so well and joke so loveingly, nothing like they ever used too. 

"Come ON, I do homework! Why's it come as such a surprise?"

"I don't know...no reason..." Mamoru replied in a bad cover-up tone.

"Yes you do, come on, y'know you think I'm dumb." Usagi continued on, nudgeing Mamoru in the side with her elbow.

"Stop it...okay, okay! Yes! I used to think you were dumb!" Mamoru half-joked followed by a smooth laugh.

Usagi shot him a glare.

'How am I going to ask her do the prom?' Mamoru thought, 'Well, I've got to ask her soon, so she can buy a dress and stuff...if she wants to go that is...' Mamoru thought.

"Hey Mamoru, whatcha' thinkin' about? Well, whatever it is, don't think to long or hard, you're brain will burst because it isn't used to that! Hahaha!" Usagi asked.

"Grr..." Mamoru muttered as he hit Usagi on the head with his elbow.

---------------------------------------------------

An hour later the sunset was casting a beautiful array of colors across the blue lake of the park. Mamoru and Usagi had left the arcade and decided, by Mamoru's suggestion, to take the long route home. Usagi stopped walking and looked at the lake.

"Its beautiful..."

"Yes,"Mamoru agreed, "But not as beautifuil as you..."

Usagi blushed at this corny thing to say as Mamoru smiled down at her, his blue eyes gazing into her.

"Um, Usagi, I was wondering if you'd be interested in...going to the Prom with me?"

Usagi gazed at him, almost questioningly before throwing herself into his arms and yelling, "Yes, yes, I'd love to!"

He simply smiled and returned the embrace.  
------------------------------------------------

The next day, Usagi woke up at 3:30 in the morning, thus outside was still dark. She was laying on the couch, in only a night shirt reaching down to her knees. Mamoru was sitting on the floor with his head cocked to one side as he slept on. They were watching a movie together, but clearly it ended some time ago, for the screen of the television was an ugly blue. Usagi picked up the remote and pressed a couple of buttons and the television went off. Usagi slowly rose from the couch and knelt next to Mamoru, watching him sleep. He was in a white tank-top and black sweat pants.  
Usagi's eyes leaked tears yet she smiled as she recalled all the events from when her parents died up to this exact moment. For the first time, she deeply inhaled and thought how wonderful it felt to be alive, to walk, talk, feel and breathe.

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru and the way his bangs fell messily over his shut eyes; and followed every curve and angle of his body. He wasn't too masculine, but not too skinny either.

Unable to stop herself, Usagi leaned over him, placeing one arm across his body and propping itself up on the carpet, and her other arm wrapped itself around Mamoru's neck lightly and she allowed her lips to brush across his unnoticably. She pulled back and took in his facial features, his lips, his dark eyelashes and sharp jawline. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and, makeing the rest of herself more comfortably positioned, rested her head in the curve of his neck and fell asleep once more.

-  
A few hours later, at 8:00 in the morning, Mamoru slowly opened his eyes, but was to tired to notice the unusual position he was in. He drifted in and out of sleep and this dazzed state for a few more minutes before he heard a soft moan and felt the vibration from the person below him as it sounded, it was then that he realized he was lying half on top of, and half next to Usagi on the floor. His face was rested in the curve of her neck and both her arms were around his. Turning red at this highly embarassing situation, Mamoru took his arms from around her neck and waist, and reached up to gently untangle her arms from him, but too late, another moan softly escaped usagi's lips as she opened her eyes and took a semi-concious breath. Soon she realized just what Mamoru had and threw him off of her and took ten giant steps away from him with wide and shocked eyes.

"What-in-the-hell...!" Usagi muttered.

"Usagi-I woke up and that is what we were like-I can't even remember you getting off the couch!"

"Oh man, its my fault...forget it, Mamoru...just forget it, I know what happened haaha!"

Mamoru stared at her oddly for a moment before attempting to erase the memory fromn his mind...not that he thought of wakeing up with an angel as anything bad...

Usagi had her back to him, and Mamoru wisely took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Usagi gave a startled gasp, and turned her neck slightly to see Mamoru smiling softly down upon her, his blue orbs glistening with her image reflected in them. Mamoru was standing right behind Usagi who could feel his warm body against her back. Mamoru put his head down and kissed her neck lightly, then her cheek. Usagi could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks as her eyes widened. She would have been shocked if Mamoru couldn't hear her heart, which was moving into her throat, pounding rapidly.

"Ma...Mamoru...What...are you..."

Usagi became quiet and tilted her head to one side to rest it against Mamoru's shoulder...

Usagi heard Mamoru mutter something then questioned him, "What is it?"

"Mmm...forget it, nothing..."

"Mamoru?"

"What"  
"I want to be with you..."

"What? But...you are with me right now..." Mamoru replied, putting his cheek to her neck.

"No...I want to be with you and never leave...I don't...I don't want you to leave me either...I love you...I would die without you! Mamoru, I-"

"Shh...I'm never going to leave you...I promise...And I will always keep you by my side no matter what, I swear it...Usako...I swear...I will NEVER let us be apart..."

Usagi smiled slightly and was quiet.

'I love him so much...' Usagi thought, 'I really...do'  
-------------------------

The rest of the day, up to 7:00p.m, the time of the prom, was spent watching movies and snuggleing together.

An hour before the prom, Usagi and Mamoru were just sitting together on the couch watching rain fall onto the balcony. Mamoru glanced at the clock and sighed.

Usagi had fallen asleep and her head was resting in Mamoru's lap.

Mamoru sighed again and gently shook Bunny's shoulder, "Usa...Usa, get up, we leave in an hour"

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, "Wh...what?"

Mamoru smiled at her, "The prom. In an hour. Get ready."

"Oh! Okay..."

Usagi and Mamoru seperated, Usagi to the bathroom, Mamoru to his room where all he needed was already there.  
----------------------

Once the bathroom door was shut and locked, usagi stripped herself of the clothing she wore except for her undergarments and applied a fragrant lotion to her skin before slipping into her gorgeous gown. The gown was a deep maroon, strapless satin with glitter washed over it, and a matching scarf attatched. Her shoes were simple; black slip-on, heel-less dress shoes.

Once she had finished, she surveyed her apearance in the mirror, hair was set neatly ina not on the top of her head, eyes shining with the liquid makeup she applied and the shockingly bright mascara.  
Feeling that everything was placed right, she stood and made her way from the bathroom.

Mamoru was standing in the center of the living room, looking excessively handsome in his black tuxedo with a rose tucked neatly inside the breast pocket of his jacket. Just noticing Usagi was finished, Mamoru turned his attention away from the balconey to look at her.

His eyes traveled over her, drinking in her beauty. A small smile played across his lips as his eyes came to look into hers as he walked over.

He took one of Usagi's hands in his as he put his forehead to hers, "Usa- you look absolutely amazing, as always, but especially so tonight, angel..."

Usagi smiled radiantly, "Thank you...Mamo..chan..."

"WELL," Mamoru began, straightening himself and grabbing hold of Usagi's warm hand, "Are you ready to go?"

Usagi's head was down and her body, shakeing. Mamoru's gaze became questioning as he watched her.

"Bunny?"

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears that would well up and drip over her bottom eyelid and slide quickly down her cheek, blending the colors of her makeup as a mild smile plastered itself to her sensuous lips.

"I'm...sorry Mamoru...I..." Usagi trailed off as a sob overtook her.

"Right now...everything seems so unreal...so bittersweet...you...my dead family...this new love...the warmth of your arms...The emptiness I feel with no family...no little down right obnoxious brother to bug me any longer..."

"Usagi..." Mamoru started,"Don't cry...you'll ruin your...no...Wait a second..."

Realising that Usagi was upset, Mamoru felt it best to not bring her to the prom and to just stay home. He walked over to the c-d player that was sitting on a stand near the couch and after a moment, turned to Usagi just as 'My Immortal' by Evanesance began to play.

Usagi looked at him questioningly as he walked around the room, turning all lights off. For a moment Usagi's heart began to race as she felt Mamoru's presence move about the room, but just then, a candle lit, casting a small orange glow about mamoru's face. He lit several more candles around the room before hitting "repeat" on the c-d player.

Usagi had not stopped crying, as a matter of fact, it seemed that the tears flowed more heavily now and sobs raked her body.

"I thought...we were going to the prom?"

"No," Mamoru replied,"We will stay here..."

Mamoru then placed a strong, reliable hand on Usagi's waist and took her other hand in his free one, slowly revolving with her on the spot. Usagi just stopped crying for a brief moment, eyes wide. As the words of Evanesance began to drift to her ears, Usagi began to cry freely, leaning her head against Mamoru for support. A moment later Mamoru could feel the hot tears of Usagi, soaking through his shirt to his skin. He moved his hand around to her lower back, gently pulling her to him until their bodies were pressed together, closing the space between them.

As Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck, Mamoru moved one hand to hold the back of her head, pulling a clip from her hair that caused her beautiful locks of hair to tumble down from the knot that was piled on the back of her head. Mamoru stroked her back and whispered sweet things to Usagi, trying to sooth her mix of emotions rushing to her as he burried his hand in her hair.

Usagi eventually hushed, her breathing slowed and her heart became slightly more content as Mamoru Continued strokeing her back and burried his face into the crook of her neck, his warm, moist, breath dampening her skin there.

There was no more need for tears for either of them anymore. Right then, right there, and forever more, they had all they would need-love, tenderness, and someone to care for them more than anyone ever had. Once lost, now found...Two hearts beating in a steady rythym as the CD came to an end, two souls becomeing one.

---------------------------------------------END

Well, there you have it. Not bad, really...Hope you enjoyed it! as for my new SM fanfic goes-I will upload it, yes, but after I finish writing it. I hat being asked to upload a new chapter soon.

And, I'm sorry, but the MB fanfic I had written is deleted. It is going nowhere and I hate it anyway. I'm very sorry to any fans of the story (

SC


End file.
